Celestial Tortures Book I: Monster
by Rarity Belle
Summary: Was Discord always as evil or chaotic as he is known for? Or did something else turn him to that path..? Madness is a powerful something to have, devastating to wield.
1. Chapter 1

"_So beautiful and more than I could ever dream._

_Somehow I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seemed."_

Ever since the dawn of time, the royal castle had been standing on the mountain side where it sits to the present day. However a long time ago, far before Ponyville was even a little town, far before Luna's banishment to the moon even, the royal family itself had lived in peace and harmony, ruling the land with love.

Whereas in the present day Ponyville is settled, there was previously only grasslands and a small bush here and there. The weather was warm and sunny for most of the time, it invited everypony to come out and just enjoy the beautiful day. Nothing was completely perfect though. For far on the horizon there was a heavy storm raging on. A never-ending storm of chaos.

Somewhere in the harmonious plains, there was a small, white alicorn mare with pink mane. She was just rolling around the grass, giggling as she just kept going and going. Another figure walked up to her and chuckles softly. "You really enjoy it, don't you, my dear daughter?"

The small alicorn nodded to the other figure. "Indeed I do mother, this must be the most lovely feeling there is. Just, rubbing your back against the grass. It is just intoxicates me with happiness," the small alicorn replied.

The figure laid down on her hooves and just smiled at the small alicorn as it played in the grass. "My little Celestia," the figure said in a soft tone. So soft that the small alicorn didn't hear it. "One day, you shall be a great princess, but that is for later."

The pony kept rolling in the grass and giggled softly but her attention was caught by something. "Mom, what is that?" she asked all of the sudden. Her attention was fixed on the horizon.

"Hm? What is what, my dear Celestia?" questioned the other being.

"That," replied Celestia. She turned around and pointed to the raging storm on the horizon.

Her mother sighed a little bit as she spoke her own words. "The only part of our land where you are not allowed to go. That is the land of the draconequus. Come, sit next to me, please."

The little alicorn stood up and made her way over to her mother. There she laid down against her. She began to cuddle up against her mother as there was a curious twinkle within her eyes. "The draconequus? What, what is that, mother?" asked Celestia curious.

Mother chuckled a little bit. She then gently nuzzled through the mane of Celestia. "Your curiosity always seems to get the better of you, doesn't it. Not that it is a bad thing to say the least however. The draconi are a species just like us, but they have the head of a pony, and a snake like body and two legs and two arms," explained Mother with her sweet and calm voice.

"So like a dragon?" asked Celestia.

"In a way, yes. But unlike dragons, a draconequus has different animal parts for its body parts. Only the head is of a pony and the rest, it is all different" added Mother.

Celestia listened in awe to her mother's words. She even began to wonder herself a little bit more. "Mother, if I may ask, just why may I not go there?" she asked. Celestia stared at her mother with the curious twinkle still within her eyes. She was genuinely curious.

Mother's eye fell upon her and smiled at the curious twinkle. The one that had appeared in her light grayish magenta eyes of her daughter, after which she gave a kiss on the forehead. "The reason my daughter, is because they are the practisers of chaos magic," she spoke softly in her ears.

The little, white alicorn tilted her head and Mother knew she didn't quite understood it. "You know we ponies, the pegasi, the unicorns, the earth ponies and us, the alicorns are the creatures of love, tolerance, friendship and harmony right? Everything we do is based on those four things," explained Mother further in a way that her daughter would understand.

"I know that yes, that was the first thing you and daddy taught us," replied Celestia almost in an instant. Though she continued to snuggle against her mouth.

Mother giggled a little as her daughter did her actions but she began to explain the story even further. "And on the other side, to hold the balance, there is chaos. If there is too much love, we ponies become corrupted. That is why we need the chaos of the draconequus. To uphold the natural balance and for us to stay the beings who we are."

The mare gave a nod of understanding to the words. Then came a question within her head and she just let it go without any form of thinking. "So we keep the draconequus as a prisoner then?"

Mother looked surprised to Celestia at first. "My goodness no my daughter. We would never do such an act. They need us as much as we need them, if we didn't exist, they would become corrupted. No, it is their magic that separates us. Our harmony and love hurts them even if we don't do anything. Our presence is already enough to give one of them the cringes. It goes both ways as their chaos makes us cringe. When a draconequus and pony are in one room, they both fell intense pain due to their different natures. These are big words now, but one day, you will understand them, Celestia," replied Mother to her in a calm voice.

"But how can too much love corrupt us, mother?" asked Celestia with even more curiosity. She was truly eager to learn, to know how the world she lived in worked. At least that was the best way to describe the young filly.

Mother snuggled back against her daughter. After that she continued on her story. "Too much love and peace means you lose the desires and rush of life, and also the need to seek thrilling adventures and do daring things."

Celestia nodded in response. "So basically we would all become very old ponies then." That was the only comparison the young alicorn could draw from it.

Mother allowed herself a gentle chuckle at the comparison. "In a way, yes. On the outside we are young. But on the inside, we are old. But, shall we return home? Father and Luna are probably waiting for us," Mother spoke as the day had come to an end and night would rise soon enough.

The little white alicorn her eyes fell upon the descending sun and gave a nod to her mother. Mother then began to charge up her horn which created a circle of light. A circle which started to surround them as they both teleported back to the Castle while they still sat in the same position.

"Very good Luna, very good," a male voice said through the room. A dark blue coated, young alicorn mare was practicing some of her magic. A couple small shooting stars appeared in the throne room and they flew through it with a lot of calculation and grace.

Luna smiled at the sight and enjoyed the stars she made. "This is amazing father!" she said. When she said it, the stars slowly died off and disappeared from their eyes.

"So young, and yet so powerful already. I must be careful not to teach you too much, you might outrank me then one day," spoke Father before he chuckled a little bit.

"You think so, dad?" Luna asked with big set of puppy eyes.

Father looked in them before a shocked expression took over. "Oh no! Not that look! You know your old stallion can't handle that!" he said to her in a playful tone. He fell on his back and Luna hopped on top of him without a thought. She still had the look in her eyes and Father wrapped his front hooves around her. He started to chuckle even louder before he was able to bring out his words. "Yes, yes I do think that my little Luna."

The small alicorn hugged back the best she could. She began to cuddle her father, who slowly stroked her beautiful blue mane. "So young, yet so beautiful already," he said under a sigh of joy.

"I love you, dad. I truly do," said Luna with a sweet voice.

"I love you too, my sweet Luna," replied Father with an equally sweet voice. He kept stroking her mane. Something he would always have done when he proud on her.

Though out of nowhere, there was a small orb of light that appeared in the room. Under the sound of zapping electricity as both Father and Luna looked at it as the orb became bigger in size and landed on the floor. They could see it hold at least one figure and as the orb slowly dissolved into nothing, it revealed both Mother and Celestia sitting on the ground.

"Evening sis, father," said Celestia with a smile on her face.

"Afternoon honey, Luna," said Mother to the two of them.

Father chuckled a little bit at the sight that came before him. "Still using that teleportation spell? You could have just walked right? I mean the view over the plains is wonderful," he spoke in a teasing tone towards his wife. A tease she saw right through though.

Celestia stood up and walked to her sister who struggled to get out of her father's hold. Father looked to Luna and smiled before he released the filly from his grip. But at the time he let go it was Luna who pulled herself hardly back and she landed on her behind after a head roll. She shook her head a couple times before letting out a cute squee and pulled a silly face afterwards.

The blue alicorn ran up to her sister and tackled her in a playful manner to the ground. "Tag, you're it," she said. And in a split second had she started to gallop through the throne room.

Celestia giggled just before she crawled back up on her hooves. "Ready or not, here I come sister!" she spoke before she started to chase after her little sister.

Mother made her way over to Father. The mare gave the stallion a kiss. Though he kissed her back from his upside down position. "I know, but this was the fast way for when the night comes in," Mother replied to him in a loving tone.

Father returned the kiss under a gentle chuckle in response. "That is true, yes."

They broke the kiss and left it for what it was. With a swift motion had Father turned himself right side up. He sat on his behind while his eyes fell on the two sighed of joy once again. "Our foals. They are the biggest wonder that ever happened to us." Mother could only nod in agreement. They both walked back to the throne. Once there, they took place on it in a regal way.

Their children kept playing with each other as the couple snuggled up to each other. Father's coat slowly began to glow in a deep blue aura and the warm sun carefully made room for a wonderful full moon. And with its rising it caused the land to fall into the night.

Mother's attention turned itself over to both Celestia and Luna. She spoke the words no young filly wished to hear at any given day, "bedtime children."

Both little young ponies let go a 'aw' in response of it. Both Luna and Celestia stared at each other for a mere second though. Almost as if they had the same thought in mind. Then they galloped to their respectable bedrooms as a race. A race that would end by hopping into their beds.

"First!" shouted Luna just before she pulled the blankets over herself. Somehow the filly had landed with grace on her soft mattress.

"No you are not!" shouted Celestia from her bedroom, who had done the same.

Mother entered Celestia's bedroom and tucked her beloved daughter in tightly as she hummed a soft tune. A hum that caused the little mare to fall asleep peacefully and quiet.

After a long night and peaceful rest the morning followed up as usual. But something happened to Celestia. Her body started to engulf itself within a strange light. The moon was about to set and the sun had to rise. The little alicorn stirred deep in her sleep while the yellow glow became heavier and her horn started to charge up. It didn't took long before her horn was charged so much, the magic could literally be heard humming through her room. But she kept sleeping while the sun slowly began to appear from the east, fading the darkness and called in the day

The little alicorn opened her eyes when the rays of the warm sun reached in her room. She yawned a little bit in response before her lips were smacked. The filly allowed her eyes to gaze upon the golden heavenly body for a little while. After a few seconds of just staring, she hopped out of her bed. The filly walked out her room and towards the throne room.

She entered it and found herself a worried Mother and Father who looked at the sun. "What is it?" asked Celestia when she rubbed her eyes. Her attention was fixed upon both of her parents.

"Something rose the sun... W-Wait, what is..?" said Mother after she had turned her attention away from it. She wanted to address her daughter personally. But in that moment she also caught something else in her eyes. "Is, is that... Y-Your cutie mark?" she asked with disbelief.

"Huh?" said Celestia casually due to her sleep and tilted her head over to one side.

Father turned himself around as well and the both had a good look at her flanks. And they indeed saw that there was indeed a mark. The sun, to be exact. "C-Celestia, you raised the sun, this morning," said Mother as she got a tear of joy in her eyes. The alicorn her eyes shot open at those words and she looked at the sun and to her own flank, which had indeed the sun cutie mark on it. What followed next was a bright smile that appeared on her face as she started to jump up and down from happiness.

Decades would have passed and both fillies grew older and eventually reached their teenage years. Though time had Luna also earned her cutie mark, which being a crescent moon. She had gotten when she raised the moon on her own. Though both mares earned their marks, they still hadn't received the title as 'princess' nor any of the royal attire. But they didn't really care as they just wanted to be free mares, for as long as it can be.

A teenage aged Celestia found herself just hanging in her room. She wanted for something interesting to happen. But one has to be careful with wishes, for they may come true. "Sis, are you coming with me?" Luna asked while she stood in the doorway of her sister's bedroom.

"That depends on it, where are you going off to?" replied the white alicorn as she let her eyes fall upon her sister. It would have taken her a moment, but she didn't raise her eyebrow yet.

"The planetarium. Master The Bearded just installed a new telescope to see into space!" replied Luna full with joy. "Come on Tia, it will be fun!"

Celestia gazed a little bored at Luna as initial response. It even took her some time to come up with a reply. At one end she wanted, at the other end wasn't much interest there for her. "Sister, you know I am not the one for science. I think, I will go for a walk through the plains," she replied.

The younger alicorn chuckled a little at her sister's dry look and said her reply in a teasing tone. "Alright, but you do not know what you will miss, sister."

"Maybe another day I will come with you," said Celestia just before she stood up from her bed. The mare stretched her body a little bit in order to make herself ready for something.

"That is a deal, sister." Luna replied as she smiled to her and then trotted away, "I'll keep you on that one!" Then the mare was off to the planetarium. The other alicorn giggled a little while she tucked her wings back against her body and made her departure from the room. She was having her own destination to go to, the throne room.

Though when she walked in the room did her eyes fell upon Mother and Father who were talking to some important looking ponies. Ponies that appeared to be in quite the heavy argument. Celestia held herself quiet and out of sight as it seemed a rather important matter. She lowered herself on her hooves while she watched the events before her unfold.

"We will look at this further in private. You will hear from us about this matter when we have more news. I would like to ask you all to leave now and return home before the night falls," said Mother to the ponies. They nodded before they bowed deep before them. As they rose up from the bow, they made their departure.

Mother turned her attention over to Father as she looked a little worried, but he just gave his reassuring smile and kissed her on the cheek. "We will figure this out my dear. We will." Mother shook the look off before she looked Father in the eyes as she kissed him back on his cheek. The white alicorn smiled at the sight. She still held herself quiet as she didn't want to disturb the scene. After some time did Celestia gently rose back on her hooves and walked out of the shadow. she walked up to her parents with a smile on her face.

Mother saw her walking as the same smile appeared on her face. "Afternoon Tia, how are you doing?"

"I am doing good, mother, but I am going on a small walk around the plains, to get a fresh nose and just enjoy it," the mare replied to them both.

Mother looked over to Father who gave an approving nod. After she saw his nod, her mother gave the reaction. "You may go, Celestia, but make sure you are back by dinner," she spoke after the nod while the smile still stood on her face.

"I will mother. Father, Mother, I will see you later then," Celestia replied under a nod of her own. Both parents kept their smile and Celestia trotted out of the room, out of the castle and off to the plains.

On the other side of the land, far beyond the thunder clouds, deep in the lands of the draconequus, there was one lonely draconequus who woke up as every day. He cracked his bones from another night of sleep on a stone bed, just as everybody else. His eyes looked around him, around the world he lived in and let go a deep sigh.

He gazed at his land that was nothing more than a barren wasteland. There was almost nothing that grew there with the exception of the apple trees of which its fruit the species stilled their hunger and thirst with. Most of the time it didn't rain and the sun was blocked out by the thickness of the clouds.

He looked up to the clouds and then just looked back down. He sighed again and started to flap his wings which slowly brought him hovering around the lands. He saw countless others of his kind practicing their chaos magic but he just disgusted from it. He kept hovering until he reached a place called _the Border_.

The Border was the very thing that separated the two lands with tall rocks of darkstone which stood proudly between them. Easy to fly over for certain but since the Draconequus had everything they needed in their lands. There was no need to attack the ponies nor visit their lands, not after the infamous war at least. His eyes turned up to the skies and saw how the black clouds ended in perfect synchronization with the rocks. He spread his wings once more and just took his chances as he got airborne. He began to rise higher until he was at the tips of the rocks.

The eyes fell upon the edgy tops and he gulped a little but then gathered his guts and flew over them. As he opened his eyes again he found himself lowering on the other side. Slowly and carefully he looked at the new land of which he only heard of.

Celestia trotted in a relaxed manner towards the plains as she enjoyed the sight of it all, the birds singing their songs, the calm afternoon sun on her coat, she loved it all so much. The alicorn kept moving in a light pace while looking at the scenery and its beauty before sitting down on her hooves and had an even better look at her surroundings. Her eyes gazed over the near endless plains, bushes here and there as big as she was, birds kept singing as rabbits happily walking around. She just loved these kinds of sights, she found them living paintings of which she was a part of.

The young draconequus stopped hovering with his wings. He touched the ground and began to walk on his two legs into the plains, tucking his wings against his body. Oddly enough he was enjoying the new sights of green instead of fear it. Even though he had no idea where he was going to, he just kept walking and exploring. It didn't matter how long he had been walking, all he cared for were the sights of the beautiful land that fell in his eyes.

A family of rabbits gently yet carefully approached the white mare as they looked a little scared towards her. Celestia noticed them and moved her head a little bit towards them while a small smile appeared on her face.

The eyes of the rabbits fell on it and in their little hearts, they felt the pure harmony it gave off. Some of them approached her more, but still in a careful manner. The alicorn just laid there still waiting for them to come.

After a lot of hesitating had one of the rabbits finally found the courage to rub its face in her coat and snuggle up against her a little. Celestia released a giggle in response as she even seemed to be enjoying it. It was soon after it that the other rabbits also started to do the same against her and she couldn't hold herself anymore and just kept softly giggling.

The draconequus had no idea for how long he walked, minutes, hours, he didn't know but he also didn't care. All he cared for where the sights and he smiled all the time. _This land is so much better, so much more peaceful_, he thought to himself.

He allowed his eyes to fall into the distance where they spotted a white spot, a white spot with pink coloring. His curiosity got the better of him as he lowered himself on his hands and carefully crawled up to the white spot.

The rabbits kept on snuggling against Celestia who couldn't hold it anymore and just erupted in a soft laughter. "All of you are tickling me quite the bit," she said in a laughing but kind tone. The rabbits just kept snuggling and one climbed on top of her back where it made itself comfortable and fell asleep like it was nothing. She looked at the rabbit on her back and nuzzled it lightly after which she let it be as the others were too busy tickling her in a snuggling way.

The draconequus saw it happening and he began to move with care and in silence to a nearby bush. He disappeared within it when he was close enough and kept his eyes on the mare. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. His attention kept itself at her as Celestia played with the rabbits and smiled. In his body he felt something, he never felt before. A warm, fuzzy feeling. _What is this... I, I do not even know it... But, I can tell already, could this be_, were just a small amount of the thoughts which went through his head. He shook his head and kept looking at her with his dreamy eyes.

The rabbit who slept on top of Celestia suddenly woke up and jumped of her body. It cowered a little against it, away from the bush where the draconequus was hiding. The warm eyes of the alicorn fell on the rabbit as she spoke softly. "What is it, dear?" The rabbit just buried itself deeper into her coat and all the other rabbits looked a little confused but then did the same.

While Celestia tried to connect the dots in her mind, she felt that something was conflicting with her inner harmony. Which then caused her to close her eyes for a moment. She tried to locate where the conflict came from. In her mind she followed the trail of disharmony with her magic before she spoke up. "I know you are in the bush."

The draconequus his pupils become as small as possible, the thing, the creature he didn't even met, somehow knew he was there. He gulped a little but then, ever so gently he began to reveal himself from the bush. She turned her head towards the bush due to the rustle of the leaves and watched him walking out of it. He raised on his legs but then sat down looking her in the eyes.

Celestia looked at him carefully. He had a snake like body, a head that resembles that of a pony but she never has seen such a shape. A small bat and pegasus wing were on his back, the right arm of a lion, the left being the claw of an eagle, right leg of a lizard, left leg of a goat, manes like a pony and a dragon's tail with a white tuft at the end, also a small fang stuck out of his mouth.

It was just one big mash of creatures, but she remembered something her mother told a long time ago, that only a draconequus could look like that. "You are, you are, a, a d-draconequus," she brought forth with a lot of trouble. All of the rabbits fled at the sight of him and when Celestia realized it she stood up and looked him in the eyes, both his pupils had a different size oddly enough. "What is your plan here, why are you here, and above all, what is your name?"

He sighed deeply and then began to speak his words. "My name is Discord, I have come here to look at the land you live in, I do not plan to do anything against it... I, I am an outcast myself... Always failed at chaos magic, never was chaotic enough in the eyes of the others. I don't even know why they gave me that name..."

The more the alicorn gazed in his eyes, the more she saw he spoke the truth but also she took note of his charm. Something in her made her feel something for him but it was something next to sorrow and guilt. The mare couldn't place it home but didn't speak about it for his sake. "I am sorry to hear that Discord, right?" said Celestia with care in her voice.

Discord nodded and asked a question in a shy voice,. "m-may I, know y-your name?"

She smiled warmly to him just before she made her reply. "My name is Celestia."

By hearing that name had Discord finally the found the guts to look her back in the eyes and he began to lose himself in them. The young alicorn smiled warmly to the young draconequus and kept looking in his eyes, getting more lost in them with each passing second. Discord had the same for Celestia, he kept looking her in the eyes and smiles warmly back.

After a long time of just staring to each other, they both broke the silence as they spoke the same words, "I think I love you," at the same time. Both looked at each other in disbelief of what they heard and blinked a couple times.

"What? Why, why?" stuttered Discord in utter disbelief.

"I, I do not know what it is... I think, it is, everything... Your looks, your personality, I just, I just love it," stuttered Celestia back to him. She couldn't place her feelings for him.

"O-Oddly enough, I, I feel the same way," replied Discord who slowly regained a grip on his words. "W-Wait here please... I, I need to get something," he continued to speak with a smile.

"Alright, I will wait right here," replied Celestia. And the second she spoke those words, Discord flew away over the plains. He was looking for something, something rather special.

Minutes slowly passed before he landed back in front of her and kept a sunflower behind his back. He began to speak in a very nervous tone. "Celestia... I just met you... And I, I do love you... From the moment, I saw you... I felt it... W-Will you be my m-m-marefriend?" During the words spoken, he slowly showed the flower to the mare and she was hit by surprise.

A smile began to take shape on the face of Celestia as she softly replied. "Yes, I will be your marefriend, if you will be my, c-coltfriend."

Discord smiled of joy and nodded heavily in agreement to her words. "I, I will. And this, is for you." He gave the sunflower to his newfound love and simply awaited her reaction.

Celestia took the flower with her magic and brought it to her face. But as she did that, the flower covered her entire face while the sound of sniffing could be heard. Discord began to fear a little he disappointed her but he couldn't read any of her emotions.

But when the flower lowered itself and a smiling Celestia was revealed, he started to smile and moved in for the hug. Celestia saw it coming and she held the flower aside. Where he wrapped both of arms around her, she wrapped both of her forelegs around him, creating a tight hug between the two. They hugged for a long time but in the heat of the moment, both looked at each other and brought their lips together. The actions slowly resulting in a warm, long and loving kiss while getting more and more lost in each other's eyes as time passed by.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Time went by and I fell so in love with you._

_Leading myself to believe what wasn't the truth."_

The two of them had no idea knew for how long they kissed but what they did know was that it was long as the sun began to descend. The both of them slowly opened their eyes, as the kiss broke ever so gently. "I love you, Celestia," said the draconequus with a loving voice.

"I love you too, Discord," the white mare replied in the same tone.

Both stared deep in the eyes of the other. In which they slowly began to lose the track of reality. The more they lost track, the less the feeling of pain became. Harmony and chaos didn't clash each other anymore. But became one thing for each other and that thing was _love_.

Meanwhile Luna trotted happily back into the palace after her visit to the planetarium and went to her sister's bedroom. "Tia, you have no idea what you missed! It was amazing to see it all, to look into deep space!" she said as she walked in the doorway. But when she opened her eyes, the mare took notice her sister wasn't there. Luna pulled up her shoulders and spoke to herself. "Maybe she is with mom and dad in the throne room." The young alicorn closed the door again and made her way over to throne room. All in the hope she was there and to tell her parents about her experiences.

The dark blue mare trotted the long way to the throne room through the many halls of the palace. But in a split second had she decided to take a little of a different route. A detour by walking outside and through the garden, more specifically: the lunar garden. Luna had always loved the sight of the lunar flowers which illuminated under the bright full moon. It created an ocean of light and was always a beautiful sight to behold. Luna sat down on her behind and forgot the grasp of time for the moment. She just enjoyed the scenery for what it was. "This must be the best place in the whole garden," she spoke softly to herself as her eyes fell on the light show.

Father had created the garden in such a way that it was always night. It was just a optical illusion, but one that worked very well. "Mother and father probably want to hear about my day," she eventually spoke to herself. The young mare had one last look at the flowers before she spread her wings in an elegant manner and took off in a gentle way. She flew towards the throne room with elegance and accuracy. But it was tough for her to leave the wonderful ocean of light behind her.

Mother and Father sat on the throne and cuddled each other in a lovingly manner. There were no important businesses to attend to, their children were gone, so they had the time to cuddle, nuzzle and kiss each other. They brought their lips slowly together for a long and loving kiss when an all too familiar giggle did its turn through the throne room.

"What did we told you about sneaking up to ponies, my daughter?" said Father before he gave a gentle kiss upon the lips of his wife.

The giggle went silent on itself and a dark ball flew into the room. The sphere landed before the throne and wings unwrapped itself only to reveal Luna who giggled lightly. "To not do it. I am sorry mother, father, but you two just looked so cute like that. I didn't want to disturb you, on which I failed a little," were the words of Luna after she came into view.

Mother chuckled lightly and Father smiled to the mare her words. "That is something we have to work on then," he said with a playful tone as he turned his attention over to his daughter. "Now my daughter, nestle yourself between us and tell us about your day." Luna giggled again and jumped over the steps of the throne. She nestled herself between her loving parents and began to talk in scents and colors while Mother and Father listened to her every word in delight.

Back on the plains had both Discord and Celestia been watching the sun setting and the raising of the moon. A wonderful sight to behold for the both of them, but it caused the night to fall in slowly. Something that made Celestia break her promise of getting home early. The draconequus turned his attention to the moon and said under a deep sigh. "I, I think, I think I should head home..."

The mare was shocked by the words he had spoken. "B-But what if some creature catches you? Please, come with me, my home is safe and not that far away." Discord looked a little bit uneasy at her for he knew she was right. And nopony would miss him in his homeland anyway. A near outcast of his own species but the thought to return home, stayed with him for some time as he started to think everything over. It made the young creature doubt even more than ever.

After what appeared to be minutes for him, but it were only mere seconds in real time he brought out his final decision on the matter. "W-What will your parents say, about me, about us?"

The white alicorn looked him comfortable and reassuring in the eyes and placed a hoof on the young draconequus' shoulder. "They will understand. Do you want to come then?" she said.

Discord couldn't do much else then give a nod. She smiled at the nod and lifted up the flower and took another sniff from it. "Beautiful, just like you my love," she said. He blushed a little and Celestia started to walk back towards the Castle with Discord to her side.

"My, my, sounded like you had quite the splendid day, my daughter," said Mother just before she nuzzled Luna after she had heard the entire story..

"It was! Everything just was so amazing to see! All the stars, planets and other mysteries! It just is amazing. Shame Tia didn't want to go," said Luna enthusiastically, but then her voice dropped a bit, "speaking about her, where is she if I may ask?"

Father would be the one to answer that in a calm and comfortable manner, all while he stroked the mane of his beloved daughter. "She went to the plains this afternoon, I assume she is still there, or on her way home. I am not going to be surprised if she lost herself in that beauty."

Yet when Father said those words, it was Mother winced gently in pain and tried her best to hide it from the other two. "I, I am sure she is on her way yes," she brought forward as normal as possible. Father took note of the wince however, though as his look turned a little suspiciously to his wife but held a straight face as he started to tickle Luna a little as a distraction.

At the tickling the young mare couldn't do much else then just laugh and that is what she did. She giggled at first, but the more Father tickled her, the more the giggle turned into an all out laughter. "Go easy on her honey," said Mother as she winced again. "S-She has to go longer with us then just today." Father kept his eye on Mother but also kept tickling Luna. A Luna who was laughing uncontrollably by then and unable to notice the winces of her mother.

All the sudden were the doors to the throne room swung open and in the opening stood a figure, a figure they all knew too well. The figure held a sunflower in the air with the help of her magic. Mother started to smile as Father stopped tickling Luna whose laughter slowly died and turned her attention to the figure as well. When Father looked at the figure he also had a wince of pain, but didn't let it notice to his daughter or wife.

"Tia!" shouted Luna at the figure which slowly walked up to the throne. The mysterious visitor indeed happened to be Celestia, who came forward as her pink mane covered one of her eyes.

"My lovely daughter!" Mother spoke up with a smile. "Where have you been all this time?"

The white mare giggled at her sister and stood before the throne. "Evening mother, father. Excuse me I am this late from my walk over the plains, but there is somepony I want to introduce you to," she spoke to her parents in a dreamy voice. A tone they weren't really used to.

Mother, Father and Luna all looked to the white alicorn while they tried to figure out what she was talking about. "And who is this pony you want to introduce us to?" asked Mother curiously. Father tried to not show his own curiosity but certain hints on his face gave it away. Luna stood up and sat regal ever so regal on the throne looking in interested to her sister.

"Somepony I met on the plains themselves, mother," added Celestia just before her eyes fell back on the door opening. One that only revealed the fact that nopony standing there. "Excuse me for a moment." The young mare let out a gentle sigh before her lips curled into a gentle smile.

The mare placed the flower aside as she trotted back to the grand door. Seconds later she disappeared out of their sights. Mother, Father and Luna all looked at each other with the same look on their faces, a look of surprise but also a look of not knowing.

Some mumbling sounds came from the hallway and Mother was able make out her daughter's sweet voice and she tried her best to listen. She didn't catch anything because of a wince that did its turn again. Mother released a soft moan due to the pain and it was caught up by their other daughter. "Mother, what is it? Are you hurt?" Luna asked in a soft but worried voice.

"I, I am f-fine my daughter," she managed to bring forth with a lot of trouble.

Celestia eventually walked back into the throne room and sat before it, she looked at the door opening once again. In the opening it could be seen that there was a head which slowly a head peeked in. A set of different sized pupiled eyes looked into the throne room and saw Mother and Father, which resulted in its retraction.

Mother noticed the behavior of the head and blinked a couple times before she stood up from the throne and began descending off the steps in elegance, past the white coated young mare and towards the doorway. Then it was Father's turn to blink a couple time as he looked a little surprised, Celestia and Luna followed his example soon enough.

Mother kept walking towards the doorway but winced only deeper in pain the closer she got to it. She felt something that clashed deep against her inner harmony. She knew what kind of creature was able to do such a thing. "D-D-Dracon, draconequus," was all she could bring out and started to take steps back. Celestia's pupils became small as she looked to her father who got a serious look on his face.

"I want every guard on that creature right away! They know they are not welcome here, why do they show their filthy faces here?" Father spoke in a demanding way as the guards started to walk towards the doorway. He was almost bellowing the order but managed to maintain himself.

Discord found himself hiding in a corner far away from the doorway as the order reached his ears. As counter for it be began to shiver in true fear. He didn't know what to do and all he could think of was curling up while hoping for the best, which is what he did. "I knew it would end bad... You are a fool, Discord, always have been," he whimpered to himself.

While more and more guards started to make their way over to the doorway it was Celestia who was faced with a choice. A choice she rather didn't had to make. Her eyes fell upon the doorway and back to her father, who sat on the throne with his eyes set on thunder. She had to choose between her new found love or her family.

But something in her actually made the decision for her. Celestia stood up and walked towards the doorway. She rushed passed the marching guards and her mother who was still slowly stepping back. She stood in the doorway and blocked it for the guards while pointed her horn at them, slowly charging it up. Father, Mother nor Luna could believe this turn of events. This was something their daughter and sister never did.

"Celestia!" yelled Father in the traditional royal Canterlot voice. Something that caused the room to shake a little. "What is going in your mind! You know we do not tolerate their kind. We leave them alone so they don't harm us. But if one enters the palace, it shall feel our wrath!" Luna only looked shocked over to her father and as much as she wanted to argue with him, she could understand his reasoning behind it. he had to keep his image up of being one of the most powerful creatures within the lands.

"Stand down or you shall be punished!" he yelled to his daughter while his eyes kept themselves fixed upon the white alicorn. Celestia didn't wanted to stand down under any given circumstances.

Mother looked at Father and then back to Celestia, where Father tried to solve it with action, she always did her best to solve it with words. "My daughter, will you please stand down, discharge your horn, and I will stop the guards. After which you can explain yourself."

But the mare didn't listen to her father. She kept charging up her horn and more and more magic began to collect in it as it started to buzz lightly due to the power stored in it, keeping her eyes peeled on the guards and her father. The white alicorn listened to both her mothers and fathers words. The mare wanted to believe her mother but her father was known for canceling orders sometimes. Celestia gazed with a near dead stare to her Father for a moment.

Luna couldn't stand it anymore and she jumped off the throne. The blue alicorn slowly made her way over towards her sister. "Tia please, l-listen to me, w-what is going on? W-Why are you d-doing this?" The closer Luna got, the more Celestia calmed down but kept her horn charged with the magic. She was more than ready to unleash the power stored in it. "Sis, calm down and we talk it out," spoke Luna. She then stood in front of her and slowly moved in for the hug. A shock of surprise went through the white mare as it happened and she wrapped her legs tightly back around her sister, finally discharging her horn.

The moment she discharged it was Mother who signaled the guards to return to their posts, but was still wincing a little. Father's look changed back to normal as he didn't say a word nor moved. "Please, my daughter, explain, what is going on," asked Mother in her calm voice. She laid her eyes upon both of her daughters. Her desires to have it solved peacefully were still as high as ever, but her hope not.

Celestia nodded and gently broke the hug with her beloved sister before she turned her attention over to her mother. "I, I shall, I shall explain." Relief suddenly flowed through Mother. Celestia sat down in the doorway and looked over to the curled up Draconequus. Without a word spoken she got up again and made her way over to his spot where she laid down next to him. Celestia curled up around him while she started to hum softly in an attempt to comfort her new found love.

Mother shook her head a little in surprise and disbelief at what her daughter just had done and allowed her eyes to fall on Father. Who on his turn let a deep sigh of disappointment. She then gazed back to the doorway and stood up, slowly she made her way towards it and through it. The closer she got, the more she winced in pain but she tried to get over it for her daughter's sake.

Mother made her ways passed the doors and allowed her eyes to look a little around. But in a dark corner did her ears caught a soft sound. Her attention turned over to the particular spot just before a white ball fell in her eyes. She quietly walked over to the white ball but kept being in pain as she gently laid down a couple hooves away. She listened to the humming and remembered it was the song she always hummed when Celestia needed some comfort. Mother couldn't help it as she began to hum softly along.

An ear rose up from the white ball and turned to the direction from the new sound and the humming from the white ball stopped and a head rose up, a head with pink manes. "Why mother?" was all that was being said out of the mouth.

Mothers humming slowly died away as she pondered her thoughts over the question her daughter asked. "I do not know, my daughter... You know how short tempered your father can be at certain points. I am afraid, this is also one of those point..."

"But he doesn't know him!" said Celestia in an almost shouting manner. "I am sorry mother, for my outburst. But also, I am sorry Discord, for my parents treating you like this, I had wished upon a warmer welcome."

While Mother listened to the words of her daughter, she nodded to accept her apologies but was surprised at the words over the draconequus. "It, it is alright, Celestia, I know I wasn't welcome in pony land, but you, you made it worth going to, your beauty is unmatched... That is why I fell in love with you, your looks, but above all, your personality," spoke Discord softly but loud enough for Mother to hear it and placed his hand under the chin of Celestia.

"And I love you for your beauty and personality, my love," replied Celestia with a loving voice. One thing was for certain, the both of them were deeply in love. Was it the exoticness of their species? A draconequus that had never seen a pony and vice versa? It seemed reasonable.

Mother was struck by surprise as many emotion ran through her. Anger, guilt and happiness were just some of them. She didn't know how to feel. Angry because of her daughter went with a chaos maker? Guilty for not giving him a chance? Happy because her daughter found love? She just didn't know it at the moment. She slowly stood up and spoke softly towards them. "Come back, when you are ready." After which she made her way back to the throne room.

Celestia began to cuddle Discord in a loving way and gave him a small kiss. "Let's give them some time, then we go in sweetie." He nodded and cuddled softly back. All that the draconequus wanted now was his love to be with him, nothing more, nothing less.

Mother walked back into the throne room and up the steps of the throne, she took place next to Luna. The young mare had taken her place back on the throne while she was cuddling Father who had calmed down and cuddled back. His attention turned to his wife as his eyes spoke a thousand words, that questioning look, was more than enough for Mother to open her mouth. "Honey, what I am going to tell next, I want you to stay calm afterwards, rash actions are the least of our priorities."

Father let go a small chuckle as his first response. "As long as I have my little star here cuddling me, my day can not be broken and you know that," he said in a playful tone.

Mother nodded under a deep sigh. She didn't know it was true what he said. She spoke with a little sadness but also with happiness in her voice. "There is indeed a draconequus in our hallway... But hear me out, he is causing our winces of pain, but something about him is also off... Normally the winces are much more powerful."

Father listened with care to her words and nodded while he kept cuddling Luna. "That is true yes. I felt them but they were not powerful at all. But that does not explain Celestia's part."

"That is the part I want to talk about. Celestia is in love, with him." After she said that, Mother began to prepare herself for another explosion to go off. One was bound to happen.

But Father tried to keep his promise and actually managed to stay calm. He cuddled Luna even deeper, it seemed to be that that took away some of the stress on the matter. Enough to have him act normally. "Our daughter, is in love, with a Chaos Maker?" he spoke in disbelief. Mother nodded to that and awaited Father's reaction, who only signed deep at the confirmation.

"I think we should be happy about it. I mean, she found love in somepony, shouldn't that be appreciated?" said Luna as she kept cuddling. The both of them looked in surprise to Luna and then to each other, knowing they made a big mistake.

"Y-You are right, Luna. An apology should be in place to say the least," said Father to them. He began to look a little sad out of his eyes but kept cuddling his daughter. "We shall give them time for now. Whenever _they_ are ready, they shall reveal themselves to us."

Back in the hallway Discord's eyes peeled through it and saw that was illuminated by countless candles and he looked towards the windows and out of them, he gazed upon the moon before they rested themselves back on Celestia's eyes. "S-Shall we go?"

The mare looked deeply back in his eyes and nodded as she spoke in her sweet and loving voice. "If you are ready, we shall go."

Discord got back up on his feet and offered Celestia a hand of his. Who took it without a question and he pulled her back up on her hooves. The Draconequus gathered his guts for a much as he could and said with confidence. "I am ready. Are you, Celestia?" The young mare nodded before she placed a hoof in his hand and smiled to her newfound love. Then they slowly walked out of the dark cold corner and towards the throne room. Towards her parents, towards the rulers of Equestria.

Father kept cuddling Luna while Mother held her eyes peeled to the door to see her other daughter. "My sweet, little moon mare, I can stare into your eyes for hours," spoke Father with a loving voice towards his daughter. The young mare let go a soft squee and looked with big puppy eyes towards her father. "Oh, are we going to play it like that?" chuckled Father when he stared back into them. But before he could do anything else, Mother tapped his shoulder and pointed her head towards the door. Father looked up and in the doorway stood two figures.

A pony and a draconequus had revealed themselves. Celestia and Discord stood in the door opening, holding hoof in hand. A sight that was never expected to be seen.

Despite the grudges against the other race, Father did have a weak in his heart and sighed. It wasn't a sign of sadness, it was an emotion that couldn't be described. Mother looked at the couple and wiped away a small tear as both walked towards the throne, hoof in hand. Luna crawled back up and sat regal on the throne as the lovebirds approached.

It was after a short time stood the two before the throne hoof in hand and Celestia looked in Discord's eyes and then to her family and spoke up. "Mother, father, I met him, during my visit on the plain. And we..." A big blush appeared on her face and she giggled while looking back to Discord. "We are in love, with each other."

Mother looked at her daughter and smiled, even though she was in pain from Discord's inner chaos. Father let go a small smile and Luna giggled lightly. "Celestia, Luna, if you want to leave us alone with, what is your name again?" said Father.

"The name is Discord, your majesty," answered the draconequus while he bowed while he still held Celestia's hoof.

"We will father," spoke Luna to him. Within a second had she stood up and she hopped of the throne. The white mare let go of Discord's hand and she walked alongside her sister, back to her room. Celestia looked at Discord as long as she could before she left the throne room and the door was shut by two guards. Then he suddenly was on his own once again. On his own by the royals.

In the throne room Discord started to fear a little what was going to happen to him. He, a draconequus after all, a chaos maker. In love with the daughter of the rulers of Equestria. He started to prepare himself for the worst and stood with his hands behind his back in a relaxing way.

Father sighed a little and spoke his words in a regal voice. "Discord... A draconequus and in love with my daughter... At one end I should just send you back to where you belong, back over the stone wall, but that would be an act of selfishness. I will not judge you, not yet."

As he heard the words that came from Father's mouth, they were the complete opposite of that that what he had expected. The draconequus kept listening closely to Father's closing words. "Make my daughter happy. More, I do not ask from you Chao- I mean, Discord."

"I, I will do my best, your majesty," said Discord, who was literally flattered at the words he got to hear. He had to hide a little blush from his cheeks.

Mother took over the words as Father didn't had any left and she spoke with a regal yet caring voice. "You are free to stay in the castle, sleep in the same room as my daughter but you will be given your own room just in case you need to be alone. One of the servants will show you it."

Discord had a little twinkle in his eyes, he was released, released from the tyranny of the draconequus land. He didn't had to return to that cursed place. He could stay with his new found love and for that, he cared the most.

"Now please, go Discord," said Mother with a slight smile on her face.

Discord bowed with respect before the two and spoke his words. "I thank you, the both of you." He stood back up and walked with the servant to his own room.

As the door to the throne closed once again, Mother looked to Father. "Are we doing the right thing? I mean can he, a Chaos-Maker, make our daughter happy?" he spoke to his wife while stroking a hoof through her mane.

Mother pondered her head for a short time and closed her eyes in a relaxing manner. "His heart says yes, but his mind, is unclear about this matter," she eventually spoke up.

Father let out a deep sigh and made his reply. "All we can do... Is hope then..."

Celestia and Luna talked to each other about the happened events until somepony knocked on her door of Celestia's bedroom, the room the two sisters took refuge in. "Come in," said Celestia and the door slowly opened. The two looked up and in the doorway stood Discord.

The younger sister stood up and walked towards the doorway. "I shall leave you two alone, for now," she said giggling with a wink. Discord made way for Luna to pass and smiled friendly at her. The dark blue mare returned the smile and trotted over to her own bedroom. In there she would continue on her many experiments or just watch the skies of other worlds.

Discord looked into the bedroom of the alicorn and noticed the big bed. One big enough for the both of them, a desk with chair and pictures on the wall of Celestia and her family through the years. The windows had beautiful maroon colored curtains before them. The walls had a loving wallpaper on them and Discord just felt the harmony the room gave away, striking against his own chaotic nature, causing him to winces a little in pain, but it slowly disappeared. Celestia didn't notice that as she stood and looked out the window as her attention slowly turned to him after the wince.

"You must be very tired, coming from that far, all the way to here... You need some rest, right?" said Celestia to him, inviting him to the bed already.

Discord nodded and walked a little further in the room. He closed the door behind him. "I, I am tired, yes," he said, "I walked for chaos knows how long before I met you and add the walk to the castle. My legs are, honestly, killing me."

"Then come, sleep with me, my love," said Celestia just before she charged up her horn a little and the blankets moved away.

The draconequus didn't really know what to do but let Celestia enter the bed first. "Ladies first," he said like the gentlecolt that he was. Only after she made herself comfortable in bed, he would join her. He smiled a little and then came into bed with her, covering them with the blankets using his very own magic.

Celestia came closer to Discord. She started to cuddle him a bit, as he started to cuddle back, they looked each other in the eyes and got lost in them again, bringing their lips closer together and resulting in a small kiss. After a short while they broke the kiss and just kept cuddling the other. Neither of them wanted to let the other one go.

"Night Discord," said the white mare with a loving, but tired voice.

"Night Celestia," said Discord in the same manner.

They kept cuddling but slowly their sleep caught them and both fell asleep, still hugging each other. The both of them entering a wonderful dream as the night passed them by.


	3. Chapter 3

For weeks on end had Rarity continued her endeavors with the stallions for pleasure. The sheer manipulation of her friends and family continued like it was nothing. Her skills had been shaved into clean and round edges. Nopony suspected as much as a thing from her as they still saw the tailor she was. A fact that more or less had died over that period of time. A slut, whore even, she could be called. But through all of that she still remained the lady of dignity for the outside world. A double life, one might say. A double life that would become her life.

Though as silent as one may be about the events, there are always eyes and ears that were open to catch up what happened. And some ponies had taken air of what _she_ did and one by one they walked into the depths of the Everfree Forest, only to disappear in its darkness to never be seen again. Yet the oddest part had to be, that nopony ever saw them enter to begin with.

With a few more days that passed by and Rarity had become –or considered herself– a smooth talker, master manipulator and a true femme fatale. Yet she kept her class and status very high as she would have done per usual. The mare still made some dresses to have at least some sort of income. Though the joy she once had in it, had faded away over time with the introduction of her secret, double life and only did it to live. The mare even refused taking orders if the price she could ask for it wasn't to high enough in her eyes. A change that was picked out rather easily.

But it wasn't just the unicorn who had changed over all that time though. Even the Carousel Boutique itself had gone through a drastic change in both appearance and feeling. It went from its normal and friendly look to nothing more but cold, unfriendly and even harsh from time to time. The last one was only revealed if the lights were standing right. Yet there was nothing changed inside. Rarity woke up as she did every single morning and looked out over the rays of the sun with a smile. Though it was something that was followed up by a small sneeze from her. After she had sniffled her nose, the unicorn left the bed and with her magic, laid the blankets back into their respectable position before doing downstairs. Only to continue upon her work as an even smaller tailor than she already was.

Though on a day that was almost as every other as. The sun was being blocked by the clouds and the shadows were cast over the land. Rarity had the feeling that something was going to happen in the times soon enough to come. She just couldn't place what or when though. Yet it would be something that would be a discovery made rather quickly.

Because it was just after the mare had taken place on her sofa in order to get some well-deserved rest from all of her work, that the sound of a knock on the front door did its turn through the living room. It was something that shocked the unicorn up and out of her light slumber. "This better be of interest to me," Rarity muttered to herself. She then hoisted herself out of the sofa.

With elegance and grace, but also with a bit of tiredness had she made her way over to the door. Once she was close enough did the horn charged itself up and was thus coated in the magical aura. The doorknob gained the same color around it. It was unlocked and opened for her to see her mysterious visitor. While the door opened and the outside world was revealed, her sapphire blue eyes fell upon two stallions who stood on the outside, who seemed to be waiting for her.

Before either party could speak words or do deeds had Rarity done a quick look over the two of them. One of them had a brown coat whereas the other had a blue one, their postures reminded her greatly on that of Big Macintosh. It was something that originated from their body build as it was strangely similar. The coloring of their eyes remained unknown to her, as the black hair covered most of the face. And last but not least she quickly gazed further than them and noticed a chariot. A chariot that was standing behind them which appeared to be of royalty of some sort. But not any she had seen in her life.

"Afternoon miss Rarity, we are from the palace and the princesses would like that you come with us. In order do what you do best, make a pair of dresses for your highness's," the brown one spoke in a deep voice. One that was eerily calming towards her ears.

While the words being processed in her mind, the unicorn didn't trust the stallion one bit. She knew the manner of working for the princesses all too well. And thus she decided to play a little fishing game. She wanted to know more, thus started to ask the both of them questions. "Might I ask, if the royalties really want a dress, why don't they just send me a concept drawing of what they want? As they always do," the mare returned to him in a calm manner. Yet her eyes were giving the two of them the sharpest looks she had ever given to anypony.

"That's because they need you right now. They know that you love to take your time with the many designs. Though excuse my words, but you hardly have the right materials in your boutique to make the requests they are asking. But in the palace you have everything you needed for the dresses." the blue coated stallion answered on her question.

Rarity rose an eyebrow to the worlds the further he continued. Yet when he was done with his talking, she shook her head in response. "I still don't believe the two of you," Rarity said then in a calm manner. She wanted to close the door without saying goodbye or anything.

It was exactly that response that frustrated the blue stallion to a level higher than anything. He appeared to become mad from the words but it resulted soon enough in a burst of green fire. Something that caused the mare in the door to freeze and gasp for air.

After the fire had died down and Rarity prepared herself for the worst possible sight, the stallion wasn't dead or burned. Instead he revealed his true form to her in the clear day. The form of the insectoid, collective minded race that was living under the name of _changeling_. A creature that was all black, had big fly like eyes that were bright blue of color, a horn on top of their head, insect wings in their back and possibly the most unique feature, holes. Nearing the end of their legs, there were complete holes that were just there. The mane in their neck was nothing more but a fin while the tail was pretty much that of a fish.

The eyes of the unicorn became as big as they could. Then they shrunk back and she fainted on the spot of the horrible sight. She fell towards the ground under a loud 'ooh' sound. The brown stallion also erupted in a burst of green fire and revealed his form as well. With the two being revealed in bright daylight, they had to make haste but instead began to buzz against each other in an angry manner. Even though they bickered with one another, the two of them managed to load the unconscious unicorn into the chariot with great ease.

Both of the changelings took place before the chariot and took off with it. The ran it out of town through the easiest route. Once they had cleared Ponyville, they went straight into the depths of the nearby Everfree forest without any thought in their minds. Nopony had seen the events happening, for it was late in the afternoon and it all occurred in not even ten minutes.

The two changelings ran for hours on end as they were going deeper and deeper into the forest. They were heading down to a part where nopony –that was actually a pony– that has ever gone in ever managed to come out alive again. The very _Hive of the changelings_.

All the time they were driving was the mare out cold and sunken deep within her mind. But all the sudden they stopped by a big rock and unloaded their 'cargo'. Sadly it was one of the two who was unlucky enough to carry her and buzzed annoyingly in response as she was dropped on his back.

The other one opened the rock with the help of his green colored magic in order to reveal a tube. A tube that seemed to have been made from organic material and was just pulsing with the magic it carried. These pulses went through the walls every so often and they didn't even look at it. The insectoid creatures entered it and followed the lights to the very core of the Hive.

The changeling that carried the unconscious Rarity kept buzzing annoyingly as the other one hovered a little above the ground with the help of his wings while buzzing something a manner of that he need to shut his mouth. The two of them kept going over many intersections as the rock had closed itself once more behind them. The only light in the tubes of rather squishy organic materials was that of the magic that came by.

Yet their fellow brothers and sisters wanted to know just what these two were going to do with a perfectly fine pony like Rarity. They could only predict it would be an offering to the queen of the hive. For she only deserved the best of the best. And the unicorn was definitely that. Drool made its way passed them. Hundreds, if not thousands of changelings they passed on the way. Each of them wanting to set its sharp fangs right into her soft flesh and tear it to pieces like it was nothing.

After what appeared to be minutes of walking and hovering, they did reach the inner sanctum of the hive. The very place all the light was leading them to. The two changelings allowed their blue eyes to gaze a little bit upon the room they entered on their hooves. They walked right into an enormous darkened room with torches which burned with a green fire. The walls were covered in dark green veins and organic crystals that sat here and there. It was truly a place that had never seen the light of day and never would.

Both of the changelings held their pacing and bowed deeply in front of a dark throne holding a figure covered in shadows. "Very good, you have brought the one I asked about before me," an eerie feminine sounding voice spoke to them, "lay her on the ground and remove yourself out of my throne room and sight."

The two changelings buzzed lightly and did what the voice said before bowing again and left without a buzz. The two of them flew away into different tunnels and tubes only to be lost in the buzzing of millions of others. "Now, the waiting game begins," the voice said just before an equally eerie giggle would have filled the whole room the being was in.


	4. Chapter 4

"_When you're the only one I've dreamed of, you turned me away._

_Turning me into the monster I am today."_

It took both of the princesses a couple of solid weeks to fully accept the facts as they were. To accept the fact their mother and father had become part of them. Luna bared the very soul of Father in her and Celestia had Mother's.

On one day did Discord woke up earlier than his love and gave her a kiss on her cheek. The princess slowly began to open her eyes as a small yet warm smile was formed on her face. "Morning my love," she said in a loving tone.

"Morning Tia," he replied to her. He looked her loving in the eyes. She began to cuddle up against him as her hooves found her way around him. He wrapped his arms around her and their faces comes closer to each other. Their lips met each other once more, resulting in a loving kiss.

While time began to slowly progress by, Celestia broke the kiss and she spoke her words. "I must raise the sun, sweetie. I will meet you in the throne room." Discord nodded to her words and let her go. The mare smiled to him as she removed herself from the bed as her wonderful pink mane was covering one of her equally wonderful eyes. She gracefully made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Discord snapped his fingers and the curtains began to open themselves. He let the room bath in the moonlight. He let go a small sigh and got out of bed as well and walked up to one of the windows where he started to enjoy the view. His eyes dropped themselves on the by then infamous solar altar where his love would raise the sun. And with its raising it would be creating the day.

The door of the bathroom would have opened itself once again before the princess walked back into the room. Discord turned his head towards her as he heard the sounds and a bright smile stood on his face. She made her way to him and gave the Draconequus a kiss on his lips. "Are you going to watch?" she asked after their lips had parted again.

He gave her a confirming nod after she spoke her words. "I wouldn't want to miss this for anything." Discord spoke as his lion paw made its way through the pink mane as they gently placed their noses against each other. Their eyes simply stared into the to those of the other. After a good minute of just staring began the princess to make her way towards the altar below.

Celestia trotted past the throne room and her eyes caught a lonely Luna who sat on the throne. She walked further into the room and nodded to her sister. Luna gave her a nod in return and a small smile before she hopped off of the throne. "Morning Tia," she said. Then she walked up to her sister.

"Morning sister, are you ready to go to bed?" asked Celestia in a caring tone. The both of the mares wrapped their front hooves around each other, what resulted in a tight hug.

"Almost sister, after the sun is raised and I have dinner, then I shall go to bed," spoke Luna to her sister. Who in return nodded to her words. With the greatest of care did they broke the sisterly hug. It would be Celestia who charged up her horn a little with her magic she opened a small door that was hidden within the wall. A door that revealed her whole royal attire.

Celestia began to levitate her hoof shoes, chest piece and crown, which got placed themselves on their respectable places. Luna witnessed the sight and saw the color flew back into her sister's mane as she gently walked up to Celestia. "Meet me after the sun rise, sister," said Luna when she left the room. The white mare looked at her sister leaving and she knew what she meant.

The alicorn of the sun would have quickly made her way over to the balcony. There she spread her wings with grace and with one powerful flap of them she made herself way through the skies. After a very small flight the princess landed on the altar with grace and began to prepare herself for the upcoming event.

Her eyes fell on the slowly lowering moon of her sister as she charged up her own horn which caused it to be coated in the very light gold aura and pointed it towards the east. Celestia lowered her head to the near ground. Her horn touched it lightly as it kept charging itself with power. The horn began to buzz of the energy stored in it and her coat began to slowly change into the same color as the aura.

The draconequus had a front row seat view at the events as his eyes were fixed on his love performing her duty. Everything appeared to be sugar and nice but in his mind was something terribly wrong for it made him cringe in pain. He heavily shook his head before he grabbed it with his hands. The eyes of Discord fell back down upon the altar and he noticed his love crawling for her life while a shadow was laughing darkly above her. His shadow.

Scared for the sight before him, he began to take steps back and turned his attention back to the bed, only to meet the biggest horror yet. A stone statue of his love, nearly shattered into pieces with his shadows laughing darkly above it. "N-No... I, I won't believe this!" he said and began to walk to the desk. With his lion paw he took out a small piece of paper as in his eagle claw he had a quill. The desperate Draconequus began to write something down on the piece of paper before he just left the castle as a whole. He was in the need to go to somepony, somepony who could help him.

Back on the altar was the horn of the princess buzzing loud from all the energy stored. Her coat was covered in gold colored dust. She slowly began to raise her head up towards the skies and on the horizon. The very top of the sun itself became visible, shining down its first rays of light upon the dark land. The wings spread themselves wide and under a lot of stress had Celestia managed to get back in the air, raising the sun even further up into the skies.

The sun kept slowly rising until it was visible as a whole and it eventually rose further up on its own. It would let the night fade away and turn into the morning. The princess lowered herself back on the altar and turned her attention to the sun as her horn slowly discharged. A small smile appeared on the princess her face as she felt its warm rays on her coat and walked a little around the garden before making her way back to her bedroom.

When she finally did made her way back to the bedroom, her eyes fell on a piece of paper and Celestia charged her horn a little, bringing the paper to her. Her eyes began to read the written words letting go a deep sigh. "Then so it shall be," she said before she turned herself around and began to trot over to her sister's bedroom.

The piece of paper fell down on the bed and on it could the words be read. _My dear love, unfortunately I must leave for the day. I will be back around the evening. Discord_.

After a short trot through the castle, Celestia entered the lunar wing and knocked on the door which was encrusted with the moon and a couple stars. "Who is there? How did you got passed the guards!?" a voice said from the other side.

"Luna, it is me," answered Celestia in her normal tone, "I just walked passed them."

"Oh, come in sis," replied her sister from the other side of the door. The white alicorn opened the door and moved into her sister's bedroom. But when she entered, it was impossible for her eyes not to fall upon the countless measuring devices, spell books and plans which all covered the room. She gazed over the mess and giggled ever so gently. "Luna, how are you ever able to find something here?" Celestia asked just before her eyes fell upon her sister.

The blue mare laid down on her bed, on top of the star covered blankets with a book before her. Her head turned itself over to Celestia with a smile of her own. "Organized chaos, Tia."

Celestia walked up to the bed and sat down on it at the edge of it and looked her sister a bit questioning in the eyes. "Organized chaos? How do you mean that?"

"I know where everything is around here, unless somepony changes it." Luna spoke up and Celestia nodded in an understanding way while letting go a small giggle.

"A dangerous way if you ask me, sister. But that is not why I am here. You wanted to speak with me."

Luna closed the book set it aside under a nod. "Yes I want..."

Deep in the land did Discord both ran and flew as fast as he could through towns, county roads and forests. He wanted answers, he needed answers. No matter where he went, ponies yelled at him, spoke nasty words over him, but he didn't care one bit. He had one goal in his eyes he would achieve.

"Where is it..?" he mumbled in himself while he looked around from the air. "Where does he live!?" He landed in the middle of a field and looked around him. In the far distance was the small town of Trottingham to be seen. Sadly enough it was not what he needed. His eyes began to almost scan the entire surrounding hoping to get at least a sign of where he needed to be.

Though all he saw were the green field of grass and a small forest. His ears perked a little at the light rumble in the air and he looked over into the skies. "Heavy storm ahead, maybe the worst of the year yet," he mumbled in himself. His sight removed itself from the approaching storm and back to the ground but this time it ended up looking deep into the nearby forest. The longer he stared into the forest, the more he noticed something unusual. A what appeared to be stone structure. That could be what he needed and began to walk over towards it.

When he finally did reach the mysterious stone structure, he began to inspect it a bit more. It was to be revealed as a large tower. A large tower that was covered in vegetation. Though instead of going straight up, this tower had twists everywhere. He walked up to the front door and knocked a couple times. From that moment onward, there was no going back. Answers would come to him.

"Who goes there?" a stallion's voice on the other side asked after the knock.

"Discord," he answered.

"Give me a moment," the voice replied to him. Not much later were the locks of the door undone by themselves. Then the door slowly began to open.

Discord slowly walked in and looked around at the bottom floor of the tower. His eyes were looking at the countless books and experiments of Celestia knows what. "Discord, it is good to see you again. It has been a while hasn't it?" the voice spoke in a friendly manner.

Discord looked around trying to find the figure that spoke but failed in finding him. "A while indeed, Starswirl."

The elderly stallion walked from the stairs which led to the upper levels. He gave a rather well-meant smile to the draconequus. "Please, take a seat Discord, we have a lot to catch up to."

The mish mash of creatures made his way over to the chair and sat down on it a bit nervously. "Y-yes, a lot o-of catching u-up."

Starswirl noticed the clear as glass nervous look of Discord and he sighed a little in response. The stallion took place in a chair himself and poured two cups of tea with the help of his magic. "What is the problem if I may ask? Why are you so nervous looking?"

He looked a little shocked at him and shook his head in a disagreeable manner. "N-Nothing, nervous, where did you got the idea?"

Starswirl sighed once again and looked to him in his eyes before his words filled the air again. "Discord, I know something is wrong with you, do want to tell it or not?"

"Well, I, I," he mumbled but much further he didn't come. The unicorn leaned a little forward, perked his ears for the words of the draconequus. "I, I have hallucinations. Chaotic hallucinations of my love and myself. Countless things go through them, unspeakable things," he explained, his eyes rested on the stallion. Starswirl sat in his chair and nodded to the spoken words.

"I know them, or at least I have heard of them, would be a better reply." He stood up from his seat and walked over to one of the bookshelves as his eyes scanned the countless books. After a small amount of time he charged up his horn a little and a small aura placed itself around one of the books. it began to pull itself back and levitated over to the table.

Discord looked over to the thick book and his eyes began to cross already. Starswirl walked back to the table and he let the book rest upon it. After the stallion had moved away the chair, he opened it and began to scan page after page. Mumbles would be released every now and then before another page would be turned. "What are you looking for if I may ask?" asked Discord gently, but Starswirl was too deep in thought to answer him.

"Here we go!" Starswirl said as he pointed to a page. Discord looked at the page but couldn't understand anything from the text written for it was written in ancient Equestrian.

"What does it say?" he asked as he turned his sight back to Starswirl.

"It says, that if a creature doesn't use its powers in a regular base, the power will start to consume the mind, forcing itself to come out. One way or the other," the stallion explained to him in a clear tone. Discord blinked a couple times to the bearded unicorn in utter confusion. Starswirl sighed a little bit as he saw the look of the draconequus. "What it means is, in order for your hallucinations to stop, you need to release your chaos magic," he added.

At hearing the suggestion became Discord's eyes as small as possible. "N-no! I will not do that! I can not do that! There is no way that you can make me do that!"

"Discord calm down!" Starswirl bellowed in a demanding tone. Though the creature couldn't do much else. He began to take deep breaths. "I know it will be hard for you. But you must do it. Not for me, not for her, but for yourself, Discord. Otherwise very bad things will happen to you."

The draconequus gave a nod of understanding. He let go a deep sigh. "H-How do I bring this to, to her?" he then asked. Celestia would have gotten to know it, one way or the other.

"A gift."

"A gift?" Discord looked a little confused to Starswirl.

He nodded in return before he spoke his words. "A gift yes. I do know that a draconequus is able to bend reality around a certain part of land. If you do that, you vent your power plus give the princess a sign of your love to her, it's a strange one. But one that should work."

"A-And you are s-sure, s-she will like it?" Discord asked carefully.

"I am certain of it. She loves you Discord, and you love her," answered Starswirl with a smile.

The draconequus shook one of Starswirl's hooves heavily as a smile formed itself on his face. "I can not thank you enough for helping me, my friend."

The elderly stallion let go a small chuckle as the events happened. "It was nothing, Discord."

"Nothing? You might just have saved my life," he said under a bright smile. Discord let go of the hoof and walked over to the door to exit the tower as Starswirl charged up his horn a little. With his magic he opened the door for him. Discord nodded a last time to him before leaving.

When he stood outside he looked at the dark clouds and just began to haste himself back to the Castle, back to his love. Starswirl closed the door with his magic and let go a sigh, levitating the book back and he walked up the stairs to the higher levels with a questioning look on his face. "Have I done the right thing?"

Some time later had Discord landed in the garden of the Castle and he looked around a little, "Now, what to do?" He cracked his fingers a little and snapped them. All the sudden began the whole garden to change. The draconequus looked at the slowly changing garden and started to laugh in a dark way. "Chaos, is a wonderful, wonderful thing!" he yelled through the garden before heading to the throne room.

Celestia and Luna were still talking to each other in the bedroom when they both had a mental cringe, making them both grab for their heads and moaning a little in pain. "S-Sister, w-what is t-this?" asked Luna with a pain filled voice.

"I, I don't, I don't know..." answered Celestia as she closed her visible eye.

"C-could it be, D-Discord?"

"I don't k-know Luna... S-Stay here," said the white alicorn. She stood up and made herself ready to leave. She would figure out just what was happening to them, without her sister to be safe.

"B-But sis!"

"Luna, stay here!" The princess of the night sighed deep and laid back down on her bed while wishing the cringes would stop as Celestia walked out of the room.

Back in the throne room was Discord walking a little uneasy as he was waiting for his love to come. His eyes were peeled on the closed door, waiting for them to open. But when he looked to the chaotic garden he began to smile.

It didn't took much time before the doors slammed open with Celestia who stood in the opening. Her mane flew like a peaceful stream. Her eyes fell on Discord and the cringes became stronger only stronger. After years of not feeling them, they had returned. Discord looked at her and he felt the same cringes also for the first time in years. "Discord, what have you done?" Celestia asked in both a demanding yet questioning tone. The draconequus hovered over to her and took her hoof with the greatest of care.

"Celestia, I, I couldn't find a gift worthy of your beauty, so I made my own gift for you," said Discord while he looked Celestia deep in the eyes.

"You did that, for me, my dear?" she asked in disbelief.

Discord nodded and looked her even deeper in the eyes. "If you want to close your eyes for a moment, I do not want to spoil the surprise here."

The princess blinked a couple times in surprise but finally did close her eyes. "Alright my love, now just carefully walk with me," said Discord as he took small steps guiding her. She let out a light giggle and kept her eyes closed.

Soon enough did the alicorn feel the wind in her face and wondered why he would bring her outside. Discord looked at her with his loving eyes and he guided her to the railing of the balcony where he place both her hooves on it and stood next to her. "Open your eyes please."

Celestia began to smile as her eyelids slowly began to open themselves but the smile soon turned into a look of disbelief, a look of anger. What she saw,was unheard of, unspeakable even. It really was the worst possible thing.

She looked at the chaos garden, the whole garden, turned upside down and inside out. Tree's floating upside down on the air, clouds made of cotton candy and rained chocolate milk down on many plants. Plants that had become food. Celestia didn't knew where to look as the mental cringe didn't make things better. "And?" asked Discord with a curious twinkle in his eyes.

Celestia turned herself around to Discord, sighing deeply and shaking her head. A small tear ran down her cheek. "What have you done to our garden..?"

Discord noticed the tear as he wiped it away. "It is for you, a new garden. As a gift."

"You call this a gift? A gift?" Celestia spoke up in anger tone as she walked passed him. "Please, return the garden to its original state, and for the love of everything, sleep in your own room tonight. I, I have a lot to think about. A-All of this." The princess departed to her own bedroom while Discord moved to the balcony and looked at the garden under a sigh, he snapped his finger again and the garden slowly returned to its original state.

"Sis, w-what was it?" asked Luna as she met Celestia on her way back.

"It was Discord, Luna."

The blue mare nodded in an understanding way. "I see Tia. I wish you a good night rest though." Celestia let go a small smile but then ventured further to her bedroom.

She closed the door of her bedroom and undid her attire, plopped down in the bed and tried to get some sleep. But somehow just wasn't allowed as her mind kept messing with her. Countless questions raced through her head. The act of Discord really had placed her mind off guard. She recalled Luna's words of how she looked against the love from her point of view. According to Luna it was better to break up. Her reasons she didn't want to tell however but she still felt something for him. Her mind kept rambling about it all, _what was better to do?_

Luna entered the throne room and she saw Discord who leaned against the railing of the balcony. The younger mare walked up to him while she still had the mental cringes a little, but she pushed on. "Evening Discord," said Luna after she also came unto the balcony.

He turned himself around and let go a small smile. "Evening Luna."

The mare smiled lightly back to him, "lovely evening isn't it?"

"It is yes... I suppose," he replied with a sigh. He gave right away that something was wrong.

"Discord, I know you and my sister had an argument just yet. And I am terribly sorry to hear that. But have you thought about a way, to make it up with her?" the princess of the night began to speak up as she took away her eyes from the land, and unto him.

Discord looked to Luna and blinked a couple times before he shook his head., "No I haven't... It only happened, just yet..."

Luna let go a small giggle. "Use flowers. Tia loves them," she said under a gentle wink.

Discord nodded and he smiled to her. "I thank you for telling, I shall make work of it tomorrow. She deserves that, after what I showed her tonight," he replied to her.

She nodded to him and let go a smile. "You are welcome and I assume you are going to bed now then."

"I am Luna and again, thank you so much," said Discord before he gave the land one last look before he would return to his room. After his journey through the castle, the draconequus fell down in his bed after locking the door behind him but he also had trouble sleeping as the argument with Celestia kept him awake. Starswirl's advice didn't work so all he could do was pray Luna's advice does. After long stirring and thinking, he finally caught some of his much needed sleep. For the first time without any hallucinations.

The following morning was Discord woken up by the warm rays of the sun as he opened his eyes. The first thing he did was rubbing his eyes before going into the bathroom to refresh himself. After a while he left the bathroom and walked through the Castle, hoping to find Luna.

"Luna!" he yelled as he found the princess on her way to bed.

The mare looked up in a surprised manner to him before she spoke her words. "Yes Discord, can I help you with something?"

He walked up to her and took a couple seconds to catch up with his breath. "T-Tia goes for a walk, e-everyday right?"

"She does yes. I thought you would know that by now." Luna began to look a little suspicious to him, trying to figure out his plan. If there was a plan to begin with.

"Well, that is a little bit of a long story. Remind me to tell you one day. But. does she enter a little forest area? I want to place the bouquet there. So she sees it, but I must know her route." he spoke in response.

Luna gave herself the time to recollect the route her sister would walk before she gave a confirming nod. "Yes, she does enter a forest area, she likes to go into the Everfree forest a little."

"Thank you!" he said before going off to do his task.

Luna blinked a couple times at his leaving and shook her head from side to side. "No matter how many times I see him, he still stays a little odd." She turned herself again and continued her way.

Discord rushed out of the castle and into the small settlement of Canterlot. He would be looking for a flower shop there. His eyes fell upon the houses of the settlement. Even though they were made of wood, they all looked very lovely and cozy. A small yet peaceful sigh left his nostrils at the sights. He indulged himself into the pleasure of the sights that crossed his eyes.

Finally he did found the right shop and stood before a small stone archway. Discord lowered himself to enter the shop and disappeared in the hole created by the archway.

After a little while had he left the shop with a wonderful bouquet of all kinds of flowers. He took a sniff and sighed in a joyful manner. Then he began to hover down from Canterlot, towards the Everfree forest. He went down the side of the mountain and enjoyed the morning walk, looking at the landscape before him and spotting the local wildlife, something he loved doing.

Eventually he stood before the well known forest and looked at it, trying to find the best way to look at Celestia as she would pick up the bouquet. He looked at the sun which was standing almost on top of him. "Noon... Now I need to be quick," spoke Discord before he carefully placed the bouquet on the ground. It laid clearly in view and he hide himself into the tree branches above. As he sat there, he kept himself as quiet as the dead. He waited for his love, he waited to hear her accepting his sorry.

Back in the throne room did Celestia stood up from her throne and nodded to the guards. They all nodded back as the princess walked towards the front gate of the palace. She left the castle and took a side path. Which led to a less occupied area where she could walk in calm and quietness.

"Such a lovely day," she mumbled happily in herself while she looked over to the weather. A small bird flew past her and Celestia looked at the little creature. Ever so slowly she opened one of her wings as a place of the bird to sit on if it so desired.

The little bird returned and landed on the wing. Celestia gazed upon the bird and smiled warmly. After a little while the bird flew away again and she wrapped her wing back, looking at the bird as it flew away.

Discord heard the sounds of somepony that was coming and kept himself even more silent and looked at who was coming. He noticed Celestia's silhouette but about one thing he didn't took into account: his chaotic nature. His pupils became small as he noticed it and he went further into the trees, further away from her, further away from the bouquet.

Celestia walked in his view and she looked into the young Everfree forest. A smile formed itself as he saw the vast wilderness of the woods. But something on the ground managed to caught her attention. She walked up to it and charged up her horn a little. A small aura appeared around the bouquet and it levitated. "No," was all she could bring out while looking at it. "H-How could I have been so foolish..." she spoke as tears began to collect themselves below her eyes. But they also gained a look of rage. A look that would mix itself with pure sadness. "It is over," she spoke as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Slowly the bouquet caught fire as Celestia looked at it, tears streaming down her face. She kept looking at it until it was nothing but ash. "I wish I listened to you mother," the mare said as she turned herself around and jumped into the air before spreading her wings. Within an instant she just turned herself back to the Castle and rocketed off. All while tears streamed down her face.

Discord left the trees and fell down onto the ground, slowly crawling to the smoldering ashes of the once so wonderful looking flowers. He found a half burned rose and carefully picked it up. The draconequus looked at it and in his eyes, a small tear was building up. A tear which eventually left his eye. It rolled down his cheek before it dropped down unto a burned leaf of another rose.

In his mind, he snapped. He recalled her words countless time and with each time, his heart shattered in even more pieces as the flower reduced itself to ashes. He stood up and was breathing heavily as both of his eyes were twitching like mad while he looked to the Castle. Clouds of cotton candy slowly began to appear above him and under a thunder roll they started to rain chocolate milk. In one of his hand a glass was summoned which slowly started to fill itself with the chocolate rain.

He brought the glass to his lips and instead of drinking the chocolate, he began to drink the very glass that it surrounded. All of it was done like it was nothing as his eyes fixed themselves towards the direction of the Castle. He held the hunk of chocolate firmly in his hand before he just threw it away into the distance.

But when it came back in contact with the ground, the chocolate exploded, leaving a crater where it impacted. Discord let go a loud roar into the air and pulses of chaos magic erupted from where he stood. "You will remember this day!" His look turned to stone cold and spoke in a cruel sounding voice, "for it be your last..."


	5. Chapter 5

"_I abandoned order when you broke my heart that day._

_It then occurred to me chaos is the only way."_

He simply stood there at the edge of the Everfree forest with chaos magic that pulsed away in every direction. All while the look of a mad stallion stood on his face. "You broke, my heart... You broke my heart..." His attention turned over to the direction of the Castle and was followed up by loud roar. A roar that caused the pulse to go even further away from him. No matter what it would touch, it all transformed in a chaotic version of itself.

The white alicorn had flown back towards the castle as fast as she could while tears were falling down her cheeks. Eventually she landed on the balcony of the throne room and didn't spoke a word to any of the souls present. Celestia ticked her wings against her body before she just galloped to her bedroom. Only to lay down on her bed. There she cried endless streams of saddened tears.

Everypony in the castle was worried about the princess of the sun. But one mare was even more worried than all the others. Luna carefully knocked on the door of Celestia's bedroom. "C-Come in," a weak and sad voice said. The blue mare carefully opened the door, looking at her defeated sister with a sad expression of her own.

The princess of the night let go a small sigh before she walked up to her and positioned herself next to her beloved sister on the bed. She carefully placed her wing over Celestia who was crying in silence. "What happened Tia?" she asked with a calm and caring voice.

"D-Discord," Celestia managed to speak through her tears.

The draconequus began to make his way back to the Ccastle and each step he set resulted in another pulse of pure chaos, transforming the land. Though he had one thing in mind: revenge. Each step he took forward caused his heart to shatter more and turned itself more towards the chaos.

Ponies who were wandering around had seen the anger of him and they all cowered away in their houses, scared for their lives of what might happen. He entered a small, nameless settlement along the way and his eyes were looking around with a mad glaze in them.

Those who dared to look out the windows could see the madness, the chaos and even the hatred in his eyes as he stood there. Discord didn't do anything but all the sudden he erupted out in laughter. An evil laughter as he snapped his fingers.

Under the sounds of a loud thunder roll did the clouds of cotton candy began to move over the settlement. All of them would be raining down chocolate milk. He started to laugh even louder and a lightning bolt struck down in the middle of the town. But instead of disappearing, it actually remained the bolt in the exact position as it touched the ground and slowly began to hum of power.

The bolt suddenly exploded releasing a powerful shock wave which transformed the whole settlement into a chaotic version of itself. Houses began to float, pieces of land crumbled and started to turn around. The green grass transformed into a checkers board kind of profile.

Every pony who lived in the settlement, came out of their houses and looked to him. But every stallion, mare, colt and filly, were all grey of color. They started to fight with each other over the most ridiculous things. The draconequus looked at all of them fighting and kept laughing, until tears left his eyes. "Chaos is a wonderful thing!" He looked in pure delight as the ponies kept fighting.

Meanwhile in the castle had Celestia explained what happened to her sister who was looking quite shocked. "Y-You burned, t-the flowers? Why?"

"For they reminded me to much of him. Luna, we have been together for years, but the sparks of our love, never emerged into a fire... Because of both our natures," replied Celestia just before she buried her face in the pillow. That way she hoped to escape the problem for what it was.

Luna sighed a little, knowing she was partly responsible for this. "Tia... I, I must confess something, a-about those flowers." Celestia only let go a sniff in reaction to that. "W-when he changed the garden back to normal, I, I proposed the idea of giving you flowers..."

"W-What..? L-Luna, t-tell me e-everything you two d-discussed," demanded her sister.

"Sister, I tell you this in all honesty. I only suggested the idea and this morning, he came to me before I went to bed, asking me about your afternoon walk, if you would come in a forest area. I only said you would come in the beginning of the Everfree. More I didn't tell him Tia." said her sister as she wrapped her wing a bit tighter around her sister.

"I see..." Celestia spoke as she lifted her head out of the pillow and nuzzled her sister very lightly on the nose. Luna nuzzled back and charged up her horn a little, taking off the royal attire of her sister.

"Calm down Tia. I am sure, that if you two talk about it, and be honest to each other, everything will be fine."

The white alicorn let it happen. She kept nuzzling her sister with a questioning look on her face. "A-Are you sure?"

Her sister smiled warmly and she spoke the reassuring words that came up in her mind. "I am sis. Just trust me on this one." A small smile appeared on the face of the white coated mare as she kept nuzzling her sister.

Discord had made his way over to the entrance of Canterlot. He was looking at the castle in pure rage before he snapped his fingers again. The cotton candy clouds began to drift over the settlement and the castle while the thunder rolled down. He placed his hands behind his back and stood there like a gentlecolt. He would be looking at the chaos unfolding under a insane chuckle, awaiting them.

Lightning hit the streets which turned to soap, it hit houses which started to float and behave on their own. The ponies came outside, all looked questioning at what was going on. But none were spared as they got hit by the shock wave of the thunder, which turned their coats to grey and starting to act the exact opposite of their normal personality. But deep in him, his heart, his once loving heart for one mare, had been ripped to pieces. It had made place for a gaping black hole, a chaotic black hole. While he kept standing there, laughing at the ponies under his influence. The chaotic influence that came straight out of his own heart.

Back in the castle did both of the princesses gazed out the window when they noticed the clouds that moved. They looked surprised to each other and stood up. The mares walked towards the window in pure disbelief. Luna kept blinking as Celestia wiped her tears away and looked. Not long after that, they heard a knock on their door. Luna rushed over and opened it.

A celestial guard was standing in the door opening and spoke his words under a loud panting sound, "princesses, we need your help. D-Draconequus, Canterlot. Chaos everywhere."

The white alicorn turned herself towards the guard when she heard the words. She almost couldn't believe them, yet she knew who it was. "I shall go," she said. Both Luna and the guard looked surprised to her. She had made her decision and wouldn't change it. The princess stepped out of her bedroom and galloped toward the exit of the castle, only to be followed by her sister.

Both alicorns reached the gate of the Castle and saw the horrible sight of the once so proud Canterlot. Chaos reached everywhere in the settlement but they had to cross it, they needed to confront him for his crimes. The sisters looked at the changes as they walked down the main road of Canterlot. Until they saw its creator, the creature that started it all.

"Discord," said Celestia upon his sight.

"Did you miss me, Celestia, did you miss me when you burned my flowers?" he replied in a calm, yet crazy tone. It terrified Luna, seeing him like that. Luna decided to not speak during it.

"So that is where this is about? The flowers?" asked Celestia confused. Luna took a couple steps back, letting them do their talk. But she stood ready to jump in if needed, ready to help.

"It is not only the flowers. We have been together for years, years I stood by your side. I was willing to do everything for you and with you. Yet, you did nothing," he replied in anger.

"Then what was I supposed to do?" answered Celestia in a calm tone.

"I don't know! Marry me perhaps?" Discord spoke up as his hands formed fists. "But all of that is too late, since you decided to break up."

That revelation shocked Celestia perhaps harder than she had anticipated. "W-What? I, I never broke up with you!" she said the best she could.

"You did, and now you dare to lie to me?! When you burned that bouquet, you broke up. Don't twist it again, I have seen it with my own eyes!" the creature growled to her.

"Discord!" said Celestia. She wanted to speak more words on her mind, but he cut her off.

"No, nothing 'Discord', you said it was over," he said while gaining an insane look in his eyes. "If you don't see me as the lover I was to you, I shall become the monster you always have seen me as. As you always have seen my kind as! The monsters in your stories before going to bed..."

Both mares looked shocked at each other first and then to him. He simply stood there while grinning insanely. The princess of the moon took a small step forward and whispered in her sister's ear. "Give me ten minutes, then just run." She then turned herself around and galloped back to the Castle.

"Where is your sister going? Is she so scared already?" said Discord teasing as a smirk formed itself on his face.

"My sister is not scared, not of you," replied Celestia calmly.

"Then explain to me why she is fleeing."

"She did not flee, it is a tactical retreat," the princess of the sun stated to him with a snarl.

The draconequus erupted in laughter after he heard that with his ears. "T-Tactical r-retreat? And with what does she come back? You puny army of ponies? Look at what I did to your subjects in the first place!" He pointed his eagle claw to a group of ponies fighting over nothing. Something that Celestia didn't caught up with her eyes as she made her way down to his location.

The eyes of the alicorn simply stared down at the sight in pure horror before she turned it back to the mish mash of creatures. "W-What did you do!?"

"Oh, not that much. Just something that happens when the ponies come in contact with the shock wave of a lightning bolt," he spoke to her. He leaned against a summoned candy cane with a mad grin on his face. Something had destroyed the gears inside his head, she knew what it was, but never dared to think about it. She didn't dare to think about it.

"N-No," was all Celestia could bring out as her eyes fell upon the ponies before returning to them back to Discord in anger. But she knew that she couldn't do anything against him. Not at that point in time. Nevertheless she still was foolish or brave enough and charged up her horn with great amounts of power. "Let, them, go!"

"Oh dear, and why would I do that in the first place?" he spoke as he took the cane and walked a little bit around her.

Celestia kept her eyes firmly on the draconequus and the charge within her horn kept itself. "Because they are not yours!"

"Oh yes they are, in a way, I am their prince," he said as he placed the cane around her neck and pulled the princess over to him which made them meet face to face.

Her horn became fully charged and a sphere of yellow magic slowly appeared at the tip of the horn. "Not after we broke up," she spoke right in his eyes.

"So you admit it! You admit we broke up!" he said in pure rage. Celestia only then realized what she had done and she simply released all of the power within her horn. The sphere exploded in a flash of the purest white light that was ever to be seen in Canterlot.

The draconequus covered his eyes as the sphere exploded in front of his face. "Where are you!?" he shouted into nothing but thin air. It took him some time but when he regained his sight from the flash. After he had opened them again he looked to the main street and saw no Celestia. "Coward that you are." He unwrapped his wings and took off like a bird. His course would be set towards the castle further in the settlement. Though when he reached it, Discord flew straight through the glass window that led to the throne room, only to meet an empty room.

When he ventured around the castle there was not a single living soul could be found. The whole royal castle was simply deserted. He made it back to the throne room and snapped his fingers once more. On the throne it began to bubble, the seat of the princess became liquid while another throne began to rise. After a few moments there was a new throne that stood ready for him to take place on. A simple throne, with a long back part. On the top, two eye like gems where encrusted and two horns pointed out of it. He walked up the throne, and took place on the new throne, placed on top of the old throne.

"Throne-ception anypony?" he started to burst out in laughter at his own joke.

Celestia had made her retreat and found herself soaring away from the castle, away from her old home. She only had the hope that whatever Luna had planned, would work. She knew only one safe place and was heading directly towards it.

In the distance came the tower of Starswirl the Bearded in sight and the princess rocketed towards it. Eventually she landed with grace on the roof balcony and had a last glance in the direction she came from, before she knocked on the door.

It didn't took long before the door opened and in the opening stood a figure which did her smile. "Hello sister." Luna smiled back and signaled her to come in.

Celestia followed her sister inside, down on the countless stairs, all the way down to the bottom. The princess didn't had any time to look at the structure inside as the blue mare kept rushing her sister. After some time did they reach the bottom floor where he was waiting in his chair. Luna was the first who left the stairs and took place on the couch. Celestia left the stairs and looked at the stallion which had fallen asleep. "He has been sitting like that ever since I told what happened." Luna said as she looked to him and then back to her sister.

"He has?" Celestia looked confused at the both of them before she fixed her attention on him and did a couple steps closer. "Starswirl? Are you, awake?" she asked in a calm and soft tone. The stallion didn't move but some light snoring left his nose. She let go a chuckle and sat down next to Luna. But as she lowered herself on the couch, a loud screech went through the room. A screech that was loud enough for Starswirl to shock up from his slumber.

His eyes peeled around the room and fell upon the princess, slowly gaining a smile on his face. "Welcome Celestia." She smiled to him and nodded. "You know why you are here, right?" asked Starswirl. The serious glance in his eyes was a dead giveaway though.

"I do Starswirl, I do."

He nodded and continued with his words. "Discord, has gone mad."

"I know... And I am part to blame..."

Starswirl shook his head. "No, you are not to blame for this. Far from it."

"I, I will leave you two alone for a while, this is none of my business," said Luna. She stood up and walked up the stairs. The younger sister didn't had the desire to meddle herself into the kind of personal conversations that would be coming up..

"Starswirl, how can it not be my fault? I broke up with him," the white alicorn replied to Starswirl. Her troubled eyes fell upon him, pledging for some enlightenment on the case.

The elderly stallion let go a small chuckle and shook his head once again. "No, you both are to blame at one hoof, but on the other you two aren't." She blinked a couple times at his explanation in utter confusion. "Allow me to explain. It was years ago, when I first met him. I saw it in the both of your eyes, you two loved each other to no end. It is when you became a princess, everything went down. Your harmony levels increased themselves, conflicting with his natural chaos. Do you remember your parents were in pain every time they were around him?"

The mare nodded to his words in an understanding way and replied with words of her own. "I do remember that, yes. So my harmony, interferes with his chaos. But why doesn't he feel it around me?" She did hit the nail right on the head. It just didn't make sense to her mind.

Starswirl took a moment to ponder his head and eventually spoke up. "My best guess is he felt it as well, but never showed it."

"How is it then possible, that he reacts like this? I mean, he is toppling the whole land into chaos," added Celestia. Her tone had turned even sadder, troubled for her ponies.

"I know he is, sadly. But he is hurt from the break up. In simple words, he is mad at you. And because of that he is releasing his full power," the gray bearded stallion said.

All of the sudden did the clopper of quick hoofsteps came down the many stairs, which was followed the a occasional jump. Both Celestia and Starswirl looked to the last stairs and not much later, Luna appeared on ground level. She was panting for her life. "S-Starswirl, shield up, now!"

Without a hitch did Starswirl got up and began to charge up his horn. The light yellow, blue aura surrounding it while he made a couple movements with his head which resulted in tremors.

Eventually the tremors died off and he discharged his horn. With a gleam look did he glance into the eyes of the princesses. "Well, shall we go up than?" he casually spoke from his mouth. How could he have remained so calm, in such a threatening situation? Both princesses were a bit surprised by the levels of magic that he just called on despite his age. Nevertheless, they both nodded to his words. Celestia stood up whereas Luna was already galloping back up the stairs. Celestia also started to gallop up the stairs, who in return was followed by the elderly stallion.

Luna was the first burst through the door which led to the roof balcony and trotted to the railing, overlooking the land with her eyes. Soon after it, Celestia walked up, panting a little, but managed to reach the railing. Eventually even Starswirl made it up the tower and he slowly walked towards the railing where Luna and Celestia looked in pure horror.

"Oh, my, goodness... May everything stand by our side," he said as his eyes fell upon the sight before them.

"We need more than that," said Celestia.

"How is this possible?" was all the younger sister could speak.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Starswirl suddenly. He then charged up his horn once again. The tremors returned in such a way that they made it seem they never left. Both princesses ducked behind the railing and turned their attention to Starswirl. He pointed his horn up to the shield that had appeared when he first charged up his horn on the ground level. He would strengthen the shield.

A beam emerged from his horn and made its way over to the shield. The two would make contact with one another and the effects were even more tremors of a bigger magnitude. "This will get bumpy, I am not going to lie, hold on tight!" he shouted to the two of them.

There was a secondary blast that could be heard far in the distance. A blast far away and not much later did the shockwave hit the tower. The stallion gave everything he got with his magic. Starswirl tried not to make the shields fail. Something that almost became too much. He was getting weaker and weaker, ready to admit defeat. He closed his eyes as the beam became less and less.

But then he felt something, something rushing through his body, something that gave him a boost in his magic. He opened his eyes as he saw both princesses who gave their energy to him. Making the shield strong enough to hold back the shockwave. Eventually the wave passed by and and all three slowly discharged their horn, Celestia and Luna hugging each other as Starswirl walked over to them before, joining the hug.

"Thank you, princesses," he brought out while they hugged each other. Both mares smiled to him and kissed his cheek. But their kisses resulted in a blush across the cheeks of the stallion.

After some time they all three broke the hug and stood up, looking at the shield first and then moved on to looking at the land. "No," was all Celestia could say at first, "h-how could this have happened?" Luna's mouth just dropped open when she saw it. The lunar alicorn couldn't bring out a word as Starswirl sighed deeply at the sight.

They looked at a land that was completely toppled into complete chaos, the sights to behold were horrible, even worse than Canterlot. None of them could believe it but had to accept it. The shield around the tower prevented the chaos to turn the tower in a chaotic version of itself.

"L-Let's go d-downstairs, please?" asked Luna who already turned away as she didn't even wanted to see the sights anymore.

"Best to go to bed for now, it has been a rough day already for the both of you," said Starswirl as if they were still fillies. Though he could hardly believe it either.

"Yes, we need to save our energy, for the shield, drained all three of us," said Celestia in response. She also turned around and looked at her sister descending on the stairs.

Starswirl nodded and spoke his words, "the usual bedrooms for the both of you."

Celestia looked to him and nodded with a faint smile on her face. "Thank you Starswirl."

In the castle did Discord rose back from the ground. He looked at his hand and the cracked floor as pieces started to float into the air as he started to grin "Chaos has arrived, with a bang!" He cracked his fingers a little and walked over to the balcony. There he began to overlook the land toppled within his very own chaos. The creature listened with the greatest of pleasure to the arguments the ponies had as it started to rain chocolate milk in a violent thunderstorm.

The draconequus snapped his fingers again and a small glass emerged in his hand, filling itself with chocolate milk. Setting the glass to his lips and drunk the glass again. After the glass was consumed he looked at the chocolate milk which had become solid and threw it away as hard as possible.

It landed somewhere in the garden and the moment it hit the ground, it exploded under a loud noise, resulting in a huge crater in the chaotic garden. He looked a little surprised at it and spoke up. "I thought I changed the formula... Oh well." He laughed a little and walked back to his throne where he took place on and thought about Celestia, how she broke his heart. Making a plan to crush her once and for all. To rid her from his life for eternity.

The day slowly turned in the night, but without the usual moon or stars. Letting the whole land to be held in the grasp of darkness. Luna witnessed the dark night and went out of bed, staring out the window, wondering her mind. "Something on your mind, Luna?" an elderly voice spoke seemingly out of nowhere. Luna shocked a little and turned herself around, looking at Starswirl himself.

"Yes, the whole fact, I can not raise the moon or stars, guard the night and safe ponies from nightmares," she said under a deep sigh. Her duties were her everything outside of family.

He nodded while he placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I know it is hard for you, Luna, I can understand the conflict inside of you right now, but you must sleep for now, if only to regain your strength," the wizard replied to the princess, giving her some good advice in the process.

The mare let go another sigh before she crawled under the blankets of the bed as she was asked. "Goodnight Starswirl," she spoke just before her eyes closed themselves.

"Goodnight Luna," he said while he stroked the mare's mane and smiled warmly towards her. He hummed a soft tone until the Princess had fallen peacefully asleep and then left the room, carefully closing the old door.

The stallion made his way down the stone stairs back to the bottom where he levitated a couple books and began to read them, he was searching for something. Something that could hopefully help them in a good way. His eyes scanned through countless books, read countless spells but eventually sleep even caught up with him and he fell flat in one of the books. The stallion began to snore a little bit while the night ventured on.

The next morning turned the land towards the light but the sun never rose up. Both mares came down the stairs where they were greeted by a sleeping Starswirl. They let go a small giggle at the sight and let him sleep for the time being. Eventually he started to stir a little and carefully opened his eyes, looking at the book. He raised his head and let go a old yawn. "Morning Starswirl," said Celestia in a soft tone. She was not wanting to scare him of course.

The stallion turned himself towards the mare. All he saw was a white blob so he rubbed his eyes a little. "Thank you my child. I hope the both of you had a good night's rest."

They nodded and he moved over to another chair. His old bones cracked themselves into their respectable places with every step he took. "Remind yourself Starswirl, never fall asleep outside of bed," he mumbled to himself. The aged stallion took place in the chair. His eyes moved towards the mares. "I know it is not the place not time to discuss this, but it is better we discuss it now."

Both princesses sighed a little but nodded in agreement. "What do you suppose we can do against it?" asked Celestia.

"Well, given his power, we can not charge him head on. We must work in a careful way to come to him," commented Starswirl almost right away.

"And then kill him?" asked Luna bluntly. Both her sister and the stallion looked at her and raised an eyebrow to her. "What?" Luna asked in response to their faces.

"No, we can not kill him. For if we do, we bring the world out of balance," answered Starswirl to Luna. Then both mares looked at him and Luna raised her eyebrow to him. "Allow me to explain," he said to the two of them. With a couple motions had he made himself comfortable in his chair.

"The draconequus kind is a long living kind and they have been around here as long as the ponies. Their numbers never grew or descend by much. It always has been around the one thousand. The ponies however, were foolish enough to battle against them, resulting in countless casualties on our side. Have the both of you ever heard of the 'draconi wars'?"

They both gave a simple nod and Starswirl explained the story only further. "It was thousands of years ago... Yet I remember it as yesterday... All the alicorns in the land had gathered themselves to fight them, only to be resulted in their own extinction..."

He wiped away a small tear away before he dared to continue. "It was then, that your parents stood up and put an end to the war. We left them alone and they left us. They were offered a great piece of land to live in peacefully. By the Great Wall was a chaos shield placed to prevent ponies to enter, but a draconequus can exit and enter it."

"All nice and such, Starswirl, but how can this help us?" asked Luna a little cocky.

Celestia sighed a bite and looked to her sister with a stern look. "Sister, what he means is, we can not kill Discord because it would destroy us. But Starswirl, how do you know all of this?"

"How old do you think I _really_ am?" replied Starswirl with a slight smile on his face. "But what we must do is this, we must find a way to get him a duel. And make sure he loses it," he then calmly added. The faces of the two alicorns was priceless to him, but it wouldn't help their situation at all.

"B-But how?" asked Celestia.

"A dangerous spell. And something your parents had saved for the darkest moment."

"W-what do you mean Starswirl?" asked Luna.

"The soul of your parents, never entered your royal attire, but went into something else. Into five necklaces and one tiara," the stallion spoke before his horn charged itself once more. Starswirl lift up the table in front of them and removed the carpet. "Something they called, _The Elements of Harmony_."

Under the carpet was a small hatch revealed. He set the table aside and opened the hatch and in it was a small container, the container he received from Mother and Father. Starswirl charged up his horn more, releasing a small beam unto the lock of the container. "Princess Celestia, princess Luna, may I present to you, the Elements of Harmony themselves?" Starswirl said before it slowly opened. Both princesses looked at each other and then into the container.


	6. Chapter 6

"_When all you thought of me is a beast that can't be tamed._

_The monster that you saw me for is the monster I became."_

Luna and Celestia took a look at the Elements for a couple of seconds. Then the mare of the sun turned her attention back to Starswirl. "A-Are you sure, these 'elements', can help us?" she asked with the curiosity dripping from her tone.

He nodded to her in a conforming manner. "Yes they can. For not only do they carry the souls of your mother and father, but also, they represent harmony itself." The stallion levitated each of the necklaces and the tiara out of the container. "These items combined, give you the power to overcome Discords chaos and will make you be able to stop him."

"But with what do we stop him? Do we mindlessly blast him with beams?" questioned Luna while she already imaged the way things would work out.

Starswirl chuckled in a well-meant manner at her words and shook his head at the same time. "No Luna. As much as you love it to blow things up, let's not do that," commented Starswirl.

"So then, what is the plan?" asked Celestia.

"I have been thinking throughout the night, and taking everything in consideration. And since we can not kill him, nor put him simply in a cell. We should..."

But before Starswirl could continue his story he was interrupted by Luna who spoke some words before she thought about them, "we freeze him!"

"Freeze?" asked Celestia in surprise.

Her sister stood up and walked a little around the room. "Yes, we freeze him in a chunk of ice, then he is unable to move," revealed Luna to the pair of them. She thought it was a good idea.

"Have you considered the hot temperatures in the summer which will melt the ice?" asked Celestia of her. The plan was good but it was still riddled with holes which Luna didn't see.

"Uhm, no," answered Luna before her ears went down. She took place again on the couch letting go a sad sigh.

"Luna is right though," said Starswirl in her defense. Both mares looked at the stallion and stared in confusion as he did his story. "But we are not going to freeze him though, but the results will be the same. Celestia, Luna, I am sorry to say, but have to imprison him in stone."

"I-In stone?!" Celestia sputtered out, "no Starswirl. This will not happen, not as long as I am still princess of this land!"

"Would you rather have the land of harmony be kept in pure chaos?" replied Starswirl in response. If she had any better idea about ending it all, she was welcome to tell him.

"N-No, of, of course not! But I am not going to turn a being into stone!"

The stallion let go a deep sigh and stood up from his chair. He began to pace back and forth around the room before words would leave his mouth. "Princess Celestia, I have known you ever since you were a foal, you always try to find the best of everypony sometimes at the cost of your own, no less. But you must understand this, not every road you walk has a middle you can walk on! He is unreasonable. I am sorry, but there is no other choice Celestia."

The alicorn listened carefully to his words, sighing a little to them. Her mind thought them over while looking for other solutions they might have. There was only one though. "Y-You are right."

Luna looked surprised to her sister and blinked a couple times to process the gotten information. "A-Are you sure about this all, sis?" Celestia simply gave a nod to her sister.

"I am sorry it has to be done like this," said Starswirl. "But you must know, there is no other way of solving this."

"S-Starswirl, this spell, is it dangerous?" Luna spoke with a soft tone, fearing the answer.

The elderly stallion gave a nod and replied to the younger sister. "Very dangerous, if it goes wrong, chances are big you end up being stoned." The blue mare gulped a little in response.

"But you can guide us through it right?" asked Celestia.

"No... I can not guide you through it. I can only teach you its ways the best I can. For this is not my battle to fight, but yours."

Both mares gave a nod of understanding as their eyes fell upon the Elements. "What do they represent, if I may ask?" asked Celestia as her curiosity had gained once more.

"As I said, they do not only represent your parents, but also harmony. Which is made of six characteristics. Do you know them?" said Starswirl. Both mare shook their heads before Starswirl sighed a little in response to their words. "I had high hopes they would have told you a little bit about it. Anyway, harmony itself is made by six characteristics, six unexplainable things which are needed."

The necklace in the form of an apple raised a little while Starswirl said a single word. "_Honesty_." The necklace lowered again as the necklace in the form of a balloon raised. "_Laughter_." The necklace lowered as one in the form of a thunderbolt raised. "_Loyalty_." It lowered as one in the form of a butterfly raised. "_Kindness_." It lowered as the last necklace in the form of a gem raised a little. "_Generosity_." The last necklace lowered as the tiara was raised a little. "And above all, _magic_."

Both princesses looked in awe as he did his story. "These items, are the very core of harmony itself. Why they have these shapes, is unknown to me. Maybe, it has to do with something far in the future. Your parents, left a lot of mysteries to the world."

Starswirl knew that he was trailing off, so he tried his best to return to it. "And with you two being the princesses of harmony. You two, combined with the elements, will have the power to overcome his chaotic nature and can turn him into stone. There is only one problem to this though," said Starswirl before he opened the container again and levitated the elements back in it. Celestia and Luna looked at him as they questioned his words. "It takes a lot of magic to pull it off, in the worst case, you both will pass away in the events," the stallion spoke to end his story.

"B-But he will be imprisoned right?" asked Luna.

Starswirl gave her a nod to it. "Yes he will."

"Then it is worth it," said Celestia in a confident tone.

Both her sister and the stallion gave a nod to her words. "I give you two freedom to wander through the tower, but come tomorrow morning, we shall deepen ourselves into the spell and discuss tactics for as long as we need to prepare ourselves. The land is at stake."

The princesses agreed to his final words and they went their own way as Starswirl took place behind his desk and began reading. Luna walked back up the stairs to who knows the floor. But Celestia was highly in doubt. In doubt with herself, with her manners, her sister. She sat there for minutes, which slowly turned into hours while her eyes closed themselves.

The hours passed before the alicorn was taken from her sleep. The loud 'umf' of a heavy book fell upon on the table where Starswirl sat. "Sorry that I startled you, Celestia, but it happens sometimes."

The mare let go a small chuckle just before she stood up. She slowly trotted towards the stairs to move up. But not before she finally got the chance to observe the ground level of the tower.

Celestia let her eyes take the time at the sight she saw, the big circular base of the stone structure. The countless bookshelves which took over almost half the left side. It was a very interesting and ingenious design which made usage of the stairs to start the shelves with. She noticed the big oaken door with the stained glass window in it and looked further.

On the right wall where drawings and paintings of past events which covered most of the wall. The old stone wall could be made on several points but not by many. There were two tables to be found, one surrounded by the couch and a couple chair, housing the Elements under it and a dining table on which Starswirl was reading his book. She moved up the stone stairs to the first floor holding both the bathroom and the kitchen. Celestia had a look at both of them but then moved on as they weren't anything special.

The alicorn continued on the stairs walking to the first bedrooms, the ones of Starswirl and one for a guest. Celestia tried both doors but they both were shut tight. "Then again, it is not my place to look into his bedroom, privacy should be respected," she said to herself. The mare looked in the hallway where once again many paintings of ponies hung and thus could be seen.

Her eyes took a look at a couple of them and a small tear began to build up in her eye as it were paintings of when both Luna and herself as little fillies. She wiped away the tear while walking further up the stairs and reached up for the third floor.

When Celestia reached the third floor, her sister's voice could be heard mumbling complex calculations. She let go a soft chuckle at the sound of t. She looked at the two other guest bedrooms and on both doors, a small chalkboard with their cutie marks on it.

The moon for Luna and the sun for Celestia. And on the chalkboards were their names written in little filly magic. The memory of doing it had been forgotten, they did that so long ago. And even though so many years if not decades had passed, it still looked like if it was written yesterday.

She entered her own bedroom and took note at the brightly colored walls, after which the princess let a sigh of nostalgia leave as memories of forgotten times returned. The mare closed her eyes a little and saw a filly version of herself entering the room and hopped on the bed. On there she curled up while the rain softly landed against the window. A younger Starswirl entered the room and walked up to bed. He sat down at the edge just before he would hum some soft tunes. As a result would the filly slowly fell asleep, starting to snore softly under the humming.

Her eyes opened themselves again and she found herself smiling lightly. The alicorn took place on the bed and curled up on it like when she was filly. Celestia began to hum that same tune as the stallion did all those years ago. And slowly she hummed herself to sleep, at the time peacefully while the light of the day slowly got traded in for the darkness of the night.

The next day she woke up from rain still ticking softly against her window. The mare let go a small moan as she began to stretch herself a little before her eyes opened. After doing their round around the room stared the eyes a little outside through the window. But as she looked through, the alicorn let go a little sigh, the rail falling freely through the magic shield which guarded the tower from the chaos of Discord.

Meanwhile in the castle, the draconequus sat bored and upside down in his throne as a couple gray ponies tried to entertain him. "Ugh, why are you all so boring!?" he said as he looked at them.

The ponies looked at each other and then back to him, pointing hooves at each other. They glared each other in the eyes before they looked back to Discord. "His fault!" they both exclaimed.

The draconequus positioned himself upright before he left the throne. He walked down the steps as he snapped his fingers and both the front and hind legs as well as the heads of both ponies got tied up with small puppet ropes as he flew up to the wooden boards which hold the strings and grabbed them. "Now dance for me, my puppets!" he said under a dark laugh as he moved the boards along and the both of them started to dance.

Some time had passed while the ponies had danced under his orchestra. Then he just dropped the boards and they collapsed like they didn't had any muscle anymore. Discord flew down to them and laughed. "Now, be two nice puppets and don't make a mess while I am gone, okay?" He chuckled and flew away, out of the chaotic Castle and flew over the land to inspect it all and perhaps see a couple of things that might have been of interest for him.

"Luna, Celestia, are you two awake already?" Starswirl asked as he knocked on the doors of both mares. Luna only let go a small moan as Celestia opened the door, greeting him with a warm smile.

"Morning Starswirl," she said looking at him.

He gave a smile in return while he spoke the words. "Breakfast is ready." She gave a slight nod and he turned himself around, walking down the steps once again.

The white alicorn wandered down two floors to the bathroom. There she began to refresh herself before walking even further down to the stairs, reaching the bottom level and took place behind the oaken dining table as her eyes looked upon the breakfast.

"Luna not out yet?" asked Starswirl who already sat behind the table.

The white alicorn let go a small chuckle. "Give her some time, Starswirl, she is still not used to standing up early in the morning." He let go a small chuckle of his own and pulled a seat back with his magic. She smiled warm to him as a thanks and took place as hoofsteps stumbled over the stairs.

"Ah, there is our sleepy head," he said as Luna walked down.

Luna let go a loud yawn after which she pulled a silly face and a light squee. "I am here!"

The blue coated mare took place behind the table as well and looked at her breakfast wanting to begin but looked at the elderly stallion which gave a simple nod. She began eating as Starswirl started to explain. "I am planning to begin your training. Training for your stoning spell. For it isn't a simple spell to stone a being with organ and all. No, this stoning spell, imprisons the being in it, allowing it to live on in loneliness."

"I see. And with the help of the Elements we will be able to do it?" asked Celestia. In contrary to Luna, she was eating her breakfast at a gentle pace and rate.

He nodded to her and replied with words of his own, "in a way, the Elements will be boosting your natural harmony and weakening him enough to be able to be cast in the spell."

"So the Elements will help us, by boosting our harmony and weakening his chaos?" Luna asked after she finished her plate. One she had finished in less than a minute. Her appetite was big.

The elderly stallion gave a nod to her made statement. "I do not fully understand how it works. But given your parent's souls are in them, that has to be the way it work. I, I have been keeping these ever since they made them, but was not allowed to study them..."

Both mares gulped a little at this revelation while looking at each other a little in concern and then back to Starswirl in disbelief. "But enough of this. You two need training," he said as he stood up and walked up the stairs to the roof of the tower.

They followed him up the stairs in curiosity after finishing their breakfast. When they did finally reach the roof, they found him looking over the chaotic land. "Why hasn't he found the place yet?" Starswirl asked aloud. A rightful question asked at the wrong time.

"Maybe he doesn't know about this place?" said Luna while she walked up to him.

"That can be possible, my dear. But I don't trust this. Anyway, it, it is just a feeling. Shall we continue?" the stallion spoke before he turned himself around.

Celestia moved up to him and nodded. "We shall, Starswirl. But who is going to be test subject?" There she asked something she better shouldn't have. Something she regretted right away.

Starswirl looked at Luna who got a little shocked reaction in her eyes but then her expression turned and she spoke under a deep sigh. "Ugh, fine..."

The stallion began to speak about the tomes of the stoning spell. Celestia listened carefully while Luna walked to the middle of the balcony. He kept talking about it, best ways to execute the spell and its dangers. After it all did the alicorn gave a nod and he levitated a book. "Learn the tomes, and imprison your sister," were the final instructions of Starswirl the Bearded.

"What!?" Luna yelled while she took a couple steps back. She shook her head from side to side. He couldn't have been that serious, could he? He wouldn't dare? She wouldn't dare, would she?

"Don't be such a foal, Luna. After this you will have your chance," said Starswirl.

The alicorn stood against her sister after she read through the book she was given and slowly charged up her horn which caused a golden aura around it. Her eyes looked at Luna and the look in her eyes turned stone cold. Luna started to shiver a little as she felt her hooves becoming solid stone. "S-Sis!" But the mare didn't said a word.

Both of Luna's hind legs slowly turned to stone as Celestia kept looking at her with that stone cold look in her eyes. The stone expended itself further as Luna raised on her hind legs before her hips turned and it moved up further. "Don't do it Tia!" yelled Luna in the false hope she would stop.

Celestia didn't stop though. Not until her sister had been imprisoned in stone. The princess of the sun discharged her horn the moment it was done and looked at the statue of her sister as Starswirl inspected it inch by inch. "Celestia, I, I don't know how you did it. Whether it was emotion of mind power. B-But you did it perfectly," he said while looking at her.

She shook her head a little bit from side to side as she spoke up. "It was none of those. It was love. The love for my sister. To protect her with everything I could. That is why, I think."

He gave her a nod and kept on inspecting the statue "She, should be able to hear us..." Celestia gulped a little as she looked at her stoned sister. "Now just hope she isn't too mad at you," said Starswirl just before he charged up his horn. But who was he kidding with his words?

"W-What do you mean?" asked Celestia with a scared voice. But before he could say anything, the stone began to melt off of Luna's body who slowly lowered herself back on her four hooves, looking at her sister.

"Starswirl... May I?" was the only question that Luna asked.

Starswirl looked over to Celestia and spoke his words. "It is fair you know." The white mare gave a simple nod. The stallion gave Luna the book that contained the spell tomes. The princess of the night read them through and as she was reading she charged up her horn, covering Celestia in stone slowly. The mare just accepted it and didn't even try to fight back until she was completely imprisoned. Her sister made her way up to the statue under a light, but sinister giggle. "So sis, now you feel it yourself. The cold of the stone while you will be able to hear everything."

"Enough Luna!" said Starswirl in a raised tone towards her.

Luna shocked up and shook her head a couple times. "S-Sorry Starswirl." He stepped forward and charged his horn again, causing the stone around Celestia to melt.

Slowly but surely the elder sister came free and shook her head a couple times lightly before a shiver took over her body. "I see why it is called an imprisonment."

"Now, I gave you this spell, in order to defeat Discord. He has taken the throne... But it is time it returns to its rightful owners. Princess Celestia and princess Luna, soon enough, you will be fighting him and win back the land. Not just for me, not for yourselves, but for everypony. I know you will not be able to get sleep. But do get at least some. For you will win this battle," he said while he looked to both the mares. He believed in them. He believed they were able to defeat him.

He continued to speak further towards them though. "Celestia, Luna, I have known the two of you since you were foals, I have watched you grow up, have seen how you both earned your cutie marks..." At those words he wiped away a small tear. "I believe in you two. You two can make this reign of chaos stop." Both princesses nodded to him and they both glanced upon the chaotic land, making their eyes spark a little with the desire to kick the imposter from the throne and take back control. They both kept staring at it until the moonless night started to fall in before they looked each other deeply in the eyes knowing it was time to go to bed and prepare. And so they did.

What for them seemed like a night had in fact been years. Discord even managed to disrupt the reality of time itself with his chaotic powers. But as they woke up at the same time and had same thought. They will defeat Discord.

They refreshed themselves and walked down the stairs where Starswirl had made a breakfast fit for a princess. They both took place regal and ate like ladies should. The stallion looked at them and nodded. "When you are ready, you shall go."

"Thank you, Starswirl, for everything you have done for us," said Celestia and Luna could only nod in agreement. Which was a thing she gladly did.

He let go a small chuckle before he spoke his words in response to them. "I am just granting the final wish of your parents, making sure you two don't get into trouble and if it may occur, help you get out of it. It is a wish I don't regret accepting. Now, it is time to suit you up."

The princesses finished their breakfast as he moved the small table once more and revealed the hatch again. He opened it with the help of his magic and levitated the small container out, placing it on the dinner table. "For Luna, _honesty_, _loyalty_ and _laughter_," he carefully levitated the necklaces and placed them around Luna's neck.

Though all the sudden there was a bright flash that appeared. It merged the three together to create one necklace in the shape of her cutie-mark. Even Starswirl's mouth dropped open at the sight and her looked in utter surprise to it.

"A-And for Celestia, _kindness_, _generosity_ and _magic_," he said as he gave her the two remaining necklaces and the tiara.

Another white flash appeared as the necklaces and the tiara merged together in another necklace in the shape of her cutie mark. "B-Beautiful!" was all he could say as his eyes gazed at both of the mares. The stallion walked over to another small chest. He opened it only to levitate both their royal attire out of it.

"I do believe these are yours," he said while he carefully placed the pieces on each princess. They both nodded and fixed their chest pieces over their necklaces and their manes started to flow like never before, but lost its multiple coloring. Luna got just light blue flowing mane while Celestia got her pink mane back. They looked at each other and nodded, it was time to put an end to this.

"Starswirl, we want to thank you again for everything," said Celestia just before she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed heavily and could feel the harmony in the kiss. Luna gave him a kiss on his other cheek and he felt the pure harmony of them both flowing through his body as he kept blushing, but a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Now go. You two, you two can do it." He opened the door with his magic and they both walked out, standing side by side as they unwrapped their wings and gave them a powerful flap. The mares had one last look to him, before taking off, breaking through the shield and setting course towards the castle.

Discord woke up as every other morning: in his throne in an odd pose. He crawled out of it and cracked a couple bones while making his way over to the balcony and took a glance over the chaotic land, hearing the ponies fighting over nothing. He started to laugh as he started to take off and took his morning flight. "Oh what do I love chaos! So much better than that harmony thing." He gagged a little. "Never understood that part to be honest."

The draconequus spread his wings before he began on his morning flight over the parts close to the castle. But while he kept flying over the land, he would enjoy the chaos until he noticed two figure flying towards him. Two figures that he thought to be lost years ago, his years ago.

"What!?" he screamed through the air before he descended to the plains below. The two figures did the same and as soon as they landed, their wings folded back against their bodies, slowly walking up to him. "Why do you even dare to show your face to me?" he yelled to one of them. "You broke me all those years ago! And now, you just show up like this? You have some guts, missy."

One of the figures steps forward and it was to be revealed as the princess of the sun herself, Celestia. "No Discord, you broke yourself."

"No I did not!" he yelled at her as in his eyes a look of pure insanity took place. "You were the one that destroyed me!"

"I did not destroy you!" Celestia said in a raised voice.

The second figure stepped forward as well. It was revealed to be nopony else then Luna. "She didn't destroy you, Discord. Not at all."

"Says the one who advised me to give her flowers!"

"Hey! It was only an advice! I never demanded you to do it!" yelled Luna in return.

Discord let go a loud roar and looked with mad eyes to the both of them. "I am done with you two... I will wipe you away as I wiped out your precious little harmony out of your land!"

"The only way to truly destroy harmony, is to destroy the both of us!" said Celestia as her eyes kept looking at him, monitoring every movement the Draconequus made.

He slammed his fists together and it was followed by the cracking sound of his fingers "Then so it shall be!" he spoke in a mad voice. Discord began to charge at them but the closer he got, the more it hurt him until he had to retreat to a safer distance. "What in..? What kind of magic is this!?" he yelled at them. "What did that old fool taught you in those years?!"

"Harmony in its purest form," said Celestia in her calm and regal manner.

The draconequus kept his eyes peeled towards them as he said his words in a truly hateful sounding voice. _"I am not the same, because of what you did to me! Now I'll show you, that I've become what you thought me to be... If I can't have you then, I'll throw the world away! Only you are to blame, for turning me into the monster I am today..."_

He charged again at the mares while not caring for the pain of their harmony as he will destroy them both one way or the other. But Luna foresaw the charge and quickly charged up her horn, causing a shield to emerge, bouncing him off back into the grass. He crawled up again looking at them and snapped his fingers, causing clouds of cotton candy to appear under a loud thunder roll. "Let's see how well you can move now!"

The clouds rushed down in order to try and get the mares who avoided them by jumping in all directions, much to his own anger. But what they didn't know were the large thunderclouds which started to move over the plains. The skies got darker by the minute as he fired his last cotton candy cloud. He roared again but as he did, a bright flash of lightning appeared soon to be followed by a thunder roll.

"Remember this day Celestia. For it shall be your last!" he yelled while he snapped his fingers again. Those words had he spoken years ago, when his madness first flourished from his mind. Yet the ground under the mares started to crack open and floating in the air. They both hopped off with the greatest of ease before the piece of land turned itself and slammed back into the ground. The impact created a shockwave that was big enough to knock both of the mare to the soils below.

"Your time is up... Want to know something funny?" he said with a grin as he walked up to the numbed mare. "All your little ponies, fighting against each other, creating chaos, is your fault. Because you made me this way, when you broke my heart, my chaos was fully unleashed and how they act like that, is only a small amount of the pain in my heart which caused me to turn!"

"No, I won't, I won't believe that!" Celestia said while she slowly crawled back on her hooves. She looked over Luna and then to Discord. The princess of the sun charged up her horn causing the golden aura to appear while she fired a blast towards him, hitting him full in the belly.

The blast resulted in him getting to get flown back a couple hooves. She signaled to Luna to fly over and guard the back of him. Her sister understood it and flew towards him, landing behind him. Discord was surrounded and Celestia hoped he couldn't fight on two fronts.

Celestia walked up to him as she spoke her words. "It is over Discord. I, princess Celestia of Equestria, hereby sentence you to a eternal stone prison for your deeds against the land."

He rose his head to her and started to laugh. "No prison is good enough to hold me, Tia." She stared at him stone cold as the rest of the body rose up and the eyes gazed upon the both of them. "Seems I am defeated by two mares... How ironic that might be, don't you think?"

"Ugh, just shut up, will you!" Luna said to him while she charged up her own horn.

"Oh, and why should I hold my mouth for you?" he replied in a nagging yet sarcastic tone.

"Because if you don't, I will do it for you!" she said in an angry tone.

"Luna!" Celestia said, "hold yourself, please." The mare then actually hold her mouth. Discord turned his attention back to Celestia who stood there with charged horn, looking at him.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Did you change the judgement now that I insulted your sister? Are you going to kill the one being you loved in your life?" he said in a calm tone as he turned his attention back to the elder sister.

"No, I will lock you away for all of eternity. Somewhere safe, somewhere where even you can't break out off," she replied as his feet slowly began to turn into solid stone.

"Oh, and what might..?" He then looked at his feet and then back to Celestia with a hateful gaze in his eyes. "You devil that you are! Witch!" But it was no use as the more he worked against it, the faster the stone progressed over his body until he stood there, as a statue, looking Celestia deeply in the eyes.

The last thing Discord saw before he entered his eternal prison, where the teary pale, light grayish magenta eyes of the mare he loved and broke his heart. It would be that sight that was imprinted on his retina until he would be released from his prison. Whenever that would be.

Luna looked to her sister and saw a small tear rolling down her cheek as she sniffed softly but didn't spoke a word as the first rain drops started to fall down of the storm. Celestia just spread her wings and took off, towards the castle. Luna gazed upon the statue before she left it as well.

There he stood, the draconequus who once loved the alicorn, imprisoned in stone for eternity. The chaos-maker that loved the alicorn, gone mad for his love and powers, the land paid the price for that. A heavy one without a single doubt.

Luna found her sister wandering around the throne room where she was cleaning up his mess before looking over to the throne itself. She simply removed the makeshift throne and laid down on her hooves on the normal throne. The younger sister walked up to her and snuggled up against her. "It is over Tia, this nightmare is over." She was right with _this_ though, for more would come for them.

The white alicorn placed one of her wings over her sister and smiled lightly as she began to nuzzled her sister. "It is indeed. But the job isn't done by a long shot. Soon enough, we will have to clean up everything."

"Will mister The Bearded help us, Tia?" Luna asked in a foalish voice.

The elder sister gave a nod while she nuzzled. "I am certain he will."

"A-And can we go to the planetarium soon?" she asked curious upon remembering a thing from years ago. To that did Celestia nod again while she kept nuzzling. They kept nuzzling each other under a warm smile. The storm of rain pulled over the castle. And its rain slowly hit the glass of the throne room.


	7. Epilogue

In the days passed the events did Celestia, Luna and Starswirl began to undo the land of Discord's chaos reign. They slowly turned all the ponies back to how they were meant to be, kind, harmonious beings. Unicorns started to help them cleaning up as well with their magic and in a matter of weeks, the land was returned to its original state.

The stone imprisonment of Discord was placed in the castle's garden and placed under close eye of Celestia's personal guards. The Elements of Harmony on the other end, took their normal forms again once the princesses undid them from their bodies. They were safely put away in a castle that was hidden deep hidden in the Everfree forest. There where they waited until they would be needed again.

Over the course of time did every single draconequus slowly pass away of old age. No new ones appeared because to Discord held the balance up by just himself. For he raged day and night in his stone prison, shouting out to Celestia. Calling her out, blaming her for everything that happened.

The princess of the sun stood in her bedroom while she gazed upon the moon her sister rose up. Her eyes fell down to the gardens where she saw the statue of her former love. A small tear ran down her face the more she looked at it and turned around, closing the curtain with her magic. "What have I done?" she thought aloud just before she dropped herself on her bed. "I just hope, just hope, that this is for the better."

But on the small cabinet next to her bed under a glass bell it was being kept alive with magic. The very sunflower she had gotten from him so long ago.

While the night ventured forward Celestia was plagued by horrible nightmares of their former love, making her guilt and regret even bigger as tears started to run down her cheeks as she was asleep. If she only knew that her way of suffer had just begun...

Meanwhile in the throne room, Luna made use of the opportunity to take a little nap as well. She laid down on her hooves and closed her eyes. It wasn't long after it that she slowly fell asleep.

In her dream had Luna walked around happily in a lovely field filled with lunar flowers. She lowered her head a little and sniffed one. "Just as amazing as always," she said as she raised her head back up. But a noise behind her could be heard, a roaring thunder. She turned herself around and noticed the world was falling, falling in eternal darkness. "W-What in... N-No! Be gone!"

Out of the darkness a dark chuckle could be heard while it raced towards the princess. Luna could make out a figure in the darkness as it stopped just before her. "W-Who are you?" she brought out in fear.

"I? I am your worst nightmare of course," the figure spoke as it erupted in a dark laughter while the princess began to shiver in fear. "Call me, _Nightmare Moon_," said the figure. All of the sudden there were two green, cat-like eyes opened and stared at Luna. Luna was still shivering in utmost terror to the scene.


End file.
